A cullen girl
by MariRissa
Summary: What happens when Katie's boyfriend is Emmett Cullen and is best friends with Jacob Black.


**BOOK ONE- KAITLIN**

**(I was stuck in a meeting with my father. He worked with Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He was an amazing doctor. One time when I had broken my arm, Dr. Cullen had my arm in a cast and out of pain in about an hour. Don't get me wrong, my dad is a great doctor, but Dr. Cullen was the best doctor I had ever seen. And he looked so young. He was said to be about 30 years old but he didn't look any younger than 26 years old.)**

"**and in conclusion" Dr. Cullen said.**

**yes! the meetings is almost over!- I thought to my self and then my phone went off.**

**Everyone turned and looked at me.**

"**I am so sorry," I looked at my caller ID. Emmett. Of course. "It's just Emmett. I'll ignore the call"**

"**Don't do that." Dr. Cullen said.**

"**He's so funny. Put him on speaker."**

**Why oh why did it have to be MY boyfriend who is the celebrity at the hospital. And why is he calling me when I am at a boring "DOCTOR" meeting? This can not be good.**

**So I put it on speaker.**

"**Hello" I said.**

"**Hey,"**

**I knew that HEY voice. He wanted to take me to out somewhere and of course he knew my answer. And I know that Carlisle would be ok with and MY dad would be a little uncomfortable with me going out with my BOYFRIEND. I swear he hates it when he sees me with Emmett. But I wish it was for the reason he should hate it, not because I'm completely in love with him. Dad never knew that Emmett and his whole family where vampires. Edward told me, about the secret. He can read minds. I was wondering why the Cullen's never seemed to age and Edward kind of blurted it out. And for a few hours I was scared. So, of course, Jasper made me feel all fuzzy and that made me spill my guts and Jasper comforted me and then Edward and Jasper told me that Emmett wanted me in his life more than anyone else and so I was fine with it. Every once in a while I get a little scared that he might change me, and don't get me wrong I kind of want that, but I wonder if it will hurt and what I'll miss of my human life. The werewolves would hate me. Especially Paul. He loved me, but hated that I spent all my time with vampires. I guess that's what made Paul so mean and loved to fight.**

**Everyone in the office laughed. "Hi Emmett"**

"**Why am I on speaker?" Emmett sounded irritated that he was on Speaker.**

"**Because, It would be rude to talk on the phone during the meeting and they didn't want me to ignore the call."**

"**Son, were in a meeting. It will be over in about two minutes." Dr. Cullen said.**

"**And then I'll be FREE." I said.**

"**Ok, whatever. Bye" Emmett said irritated.**

"**Bye Babe." I said.**

"**Well thank you everybody and I'll see you all Monday." Dr. Cullen said. The room started to empty. Dr. Cullen and my dad were talking while everyone left. Then he left. I got up and started to leave.**

"**Kaitlin, please stay." Dr. Cullen said. I sat down in a chair. He waited for everyone to leave to speak with me, so it must be about 'My Date with a Vampire'**

"**What is it?" I asked.**

**Carlisle sat down on the table and I crossed my feet on the table.**

"**So what were you and my dad talking about??" I asked.**

"**He wanted to know if you'd be coming home or not??"**

"**Ha Ha very funny."**

"**No, he wanted to know when you'd be coming home tonight or if you'd be staying over with us." Dr. Cullen said.**

"**So, am I staying or going home tonight?"**

"**That all depends…….."**

"**On?"**

"**Just go. Emmett will be waiting for you outside."**

"**Of course he will." I said.**

**I walked outside and saw-plain as ever- Emmett's Jeep waiting in the parking lot and Emmett waiting by the passenger door waiting for me. I ran over and he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He held me for a few seconds and then set me down inside the Jeep.**

"**So what's on the agenda for tonight?" I asked curiously.**

"**I don't know. What do you want to do tonight??"**

"**I'm not sure. We could bother Edward and Jasper, but it's no fun anymore."**

"**We could see a movie." Emmett Suggested.**

"**Yea, I don't think so."**

"**Why?"**

"**Every time I tell my dad, I'm going to see a movie with you, he gets all worked up about it and besides, remember the last time we were there?"**

"**Yea, we saw that chick flick, your dad followed us and we kissed and you were ground for six weeks."**

"**Yea, and besides we've seen every suitable movie out there."**

"**Yea, true. We could go running."**

"**When you say we-"**

"**I mean you hang on and I'll take us to the meadow."**

"**Yea, I'd rather my dad catch us at the movies again."**

**He drove to the opening in the forest to where he'd start running and we got out of the Jeep and he grabbed me and picked me up and wrapped his arms around my waist.**

"**Come on it's not that bad. Please?"**

**He pressed his cold, marble lips against my throat.**

"**No, Emmett."**

**He moved them up to the top of my throat. He kissed my throat.**

"**It's not going to work"**

**He moved his lips and kissed up and down my cheek.**

"**No."**

**He pressed his lips to mine for a moment.**

"**Fine."**

**He swung me around to his back and I berried my face into his neck and closed my eyes.**

**In about three ten seconds we were in the meadow. He set me down and sat down next to me. I laid back. He laid down next to me and put his arm under my head.**

**The day quickly left and it was night. The sky was pitch black and the stars were extra bright tonight.**

"**This is nice." I said.**

"**Yea, much better than a movie."**

"**Oh yea. A whole lot better."**

"**Yea."**

**I looked up at the sky. It was so beautiful.**

"**Kaitlin?"**

"**Yea?"**

"**Um…."**

"**Emmett, what is it?"**

"**Um…….Never mind"**

"**Ok."**

**Then what Emmett said next really shocked me.**

"**I love you" Emmett said quickly**

"**What?"**

"**I…….Love…….You"**

**I already knew that but it still came as a shock to me.**

**I didn't know what to say. So I just smiled and kissed him. He placed his hand on my neck. And then I pulled back and said-**

"**I love you, too."**

**It was true. I did love him. I wanted him forever. I needed him. When we're apart I feel like half of me is gone. And yet, it was so hard to say. When I said it, his face lit up and he stood up and helped me up and he kissed me. And as we kissed he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and put my hands on my neck. On of his hands held me close to him. I had no idea were his other hand was. He started walking and then running. My heart was racing. I was so afraid I would get hurt. But after a few seconds he sat me down in the Jeep. So I guess his other hand was stuck out so I wouldn't get hurt. How amazing.**

**He drove us to his house. And I'm glad he did. I didn't want to go home. He wouldn't stay with me. Even if I begged him to.**

**When we got there quickly. He came over and picked me up. I swung my arm around his neck and carried me into his bedroom. He laid me down in his bed and laid down next to me. I knew he couldn't sleep, but at least he was at my side. And I quickly drifted into a deep sleep.**

**When morning came, Emmett was gone. There was a note on his pillow.**

_Dear Kaitlin_

_I left early this morning to go hunting._

_I'll be back soon._

_Love,_

_Emmett_

**I got up and a pair of jeans and a baggy grey sweat shirt on a chair next to the door. I got up and got changed. I went downstairs and only saw Edward and Jasper.**

_**Lovely- I'm stuck with Mr. Read-Everyone's-Mind-And-get-them-pissed and Mr. Make-You-Feel-Fuzzy-inside-and-spill-your-guts.**_

**Edward laughed. Apparently he heard my thoughts.**

"**Good morning to you, too." Edward said. Still amused about my thoughts. **

"**What's so funny?" Jasper asked confused.**

_**If only you could hear my thoughts, too. Oh wait that would be hell for me.**_

"**Stop being so funny. I can't stand it." Edward said laughing again.**

**I came around and sat down next to Edward on the couch and stuck my legs on him and laid on Jasper.**

"**Oh, come on," Edward said. "What did I do wrong?"**

"**Well-" **_**Plenty on things. Making fun of me being in love with Emmett and not you. Laughing at my thoughts about being mad about Emmett not being here with me and being stuck here with you, too.**_

"**But, it's so entertaining." Edward said.**

"**You know, sometimes I wonder why I even bother hanging around you, Kaitlin. You're either think-talking with Edward, Hanging around Carlisle and talking all hospital talk, Letting Alice mess with your clothes and hair, remolding your room to be all fancy, with Rosalie, Shopping with Esme, or acting all gooey with Emmett."**

_**Awe, that's so cute.**_

"**He wants to spend time with you."**

"**Really, Edward. I had no Idea. Jasper, come here."**

**I got up and walked over into the kitchen and Jasper was right behind me.**

**I tried to keep my voice down so Edward couldn't hear me, but I knew he could hear what I was going to say before I say them.**

"**Jazz, what's this all about?"**

"**Look, I just miss all the time we use to spend together."**

**He took hold of my hand.**

"**I know. I miss it, too. I miss hanging out with you. And I'm sorry for abandoning you."**

**And I did miss him. I loved him. He was my best friend. Someone I could go to, for help. He was truly like a brother to me. And I know he wishes it was more. But it isn't and never will be. I feel bad for him though. Alice left him. And they just broke off there relationship. I feel bad for them both, having to live in the same house.**

**And Rosalie. She and Emmett had a fight and they haven't spoken since and they just broke off there relationship. But I love them both.**

**I love the Cullen Family.**

**They're like my second family. And my father is happy that I have them when he can't be around to watch over me.**

**1. Carlisle is a great friend. His whole life is so fascinating to me. He and my father are my mentors. I love them both. My father and My friend.**

**2. Esme is like a mother. My mother died and until I met the Cullen family I had nothing close to a mother. But. Esme is almost like my mom. And I know my father is happy to see me with someone who loves me like a daughter, like my daddy.**

**3. Emmett is my Pride, Love and Joy. He is my happiness. I love him.**

**4. Rosalie is my fancy friend. She lived in a high society when she was human and she is a very beautiful vampire. She loves to be with me at my house. We've recently remodeled my bedroom to look like what hers did when she was human and loves to see me love it.**

**5. Alice is my own personal stylist. She loves to give me makeovers and take my shopping.**

**6. Edward. What can I say. He can be funny at times and at other times he pisses me off.**

**7. Jasper. I love him. He is like my brother. He seems to be very interested about my life and what I'm doing every second of the day.**

**Anyways I do miss Jazz.**

"**Jazz. I'm sorry."**

"**I know." He said caring and he wrapped his arms around me for a hug.**

**After a few seconds I tried to pull back but he wouldn't let me go. I tried again. He wouldn't let go of me.**

"**Jazz. Let go"**

**I tried to pull away.**

"**Jasper. Let go of me."**

**When he heard the tension in my voice and felt that he was scaring me he let go.**

"**I'm sorry."**

**I didn't say anything, I just went back and sat next to Edward again and watched TV.**

**A few hours later the rest of the Cullen's came in. Last to enter was Emmett. I went over to him and he wrapped his arms around me.**

"**Welcome back." I said in his ear.**

**He didn't say anything. He just took my hand and took me upstairs. He walked into his room. When we got to his room, he pushed me onto his bed and started kissing me. I sat up. It was easier than I thought it was going to be. After a few seconds of kissing and pushed him back. He was smiling of course.**

"**Have a fun time?" I asked out of breath.**

"**It was ok. I missed you though." He said.**

"**Of course." I leaned in kissed him.**

**As I pulled back he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled my lips back to his.**

**I pulled back.**

"**Ok. That's enough."**

"**Why?" Emmett sounded sad that I wanted to stop for a few minutes.**

"**Well for starters- I need to breath. And secondly…."**

_**Don't say anything. He'd kill Jasper if he knew.**_

"**What?"**

"**Nothing."**

"**Kaitlin."**

"**Nothing. Really."**

"**Well, can I kiss you again?"**

"**Are you asking because, you're going to respect my choice or just to seem polite?"**

"**Just to seem polite."**

"**Then what the Hell"**

**He smile and placed his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me closer to him, but didn't pull me in all the way for the kiss.**

"**What is it?"**

**He didn't answer me.**

"**Emmett? You ok?"**

"**Yea, I'm fine. Just a little sore."**

"**Do you want to talk about it?"**

"**Do you really care?"**

"**Of course I do, Emmett. I'm always here, if you need to talk about anything."**

"**Well, I don't know what really happened. Just when we were walking back to the Jeep, Rosalie just snapped and started attacking me. She's a hell of a fighter. I don't know what made her snap though."**

**I rubbed his back a little and then got up.**

"**Where are you going?"**

"**Don't worry about it. I'll be back soon."**

**I walked out of his room and down the hall to Rosalie's room.**

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

"**Go away." Rosalie hissed.**

"**Rose, it's Kaitlin. Can I come in?"**

"**I guess so."**

**When I walked in Rosalie's face was all red.**

"**Rose."**

**I rushed over to her side and she wrapped her arms around me and started to cry.**

"**Hey, Hey. Shh"**

**I rubbed her back. She was really upset.**

"**Rose, what happened?"**

**She didn't say anything. She just kept her face hidden on my shoulder and kept crying.**

"**Rose."**

**She raised her head.**

"**I still love him. But he doesn't love me"**

**Then she put her head back.**

"**Who?"**

"**Emmett. I still love him." She was ruining my shirt. I needed to get home and get some clothes. But I didn't mind much.**

"**Rose. I'm so sorry."**

**She raised her head again and laugh a little.**

"**I'm sorry about your shirt." **

"**Don't worry about it. I'll go home to get some other clothes."**

"**Oh. Do you mind if I take you? I really need to get out of here for a while."**

"**Ok. It's fine."**

"**And do you mind staying here tonight?"**

"**I was thinking of staying here tonight. In fact as long as you guys want me here-"**

"**No, I mean, in here. With me. I just need someone's comfort. Just for tonight."**

"**Oh. Ok. Sure. Let me just go tell Emmett I'm going to get some things from home and we can go get my stuff."**

**I said,**

"**Ok."**

**I walked down the hall and walked into Emmett's room again. He was sitting on the bed waiting for me to return to him.**

"**Welcome back."**

**He came over and pulled be back to the bed.**

"**Hey. I'm going home to get some things and I'll be back. Oh, I'm staying in Rosalie's room tonight."**

"**Why?" Emmett sounded sad I wasn't staying in here tonight.**

"**She just needs a friend right now."**

"**Oh. Hey do you know why she attacked me today?"**

"**Yea."**

**I walked over to the door.**

"**Well."**

"**She still loved you."**

**I walked out and Rosalie was waiting for me.**

**She helped me up onto her back and we ran over to my house.**

**I walked into the house. I saw dad's car out front.**

"**Kaitlin, that you?"**

"**Yes. I'm just getting some things and I'm heading back to the- Cullen's"**

**I saw dad with a bunch of packed bags.**

"**Going somewhere?" I asked.**

"**Yes. Billy and I won a fishing contest and are going to Maine for the rest of summer."**

"**Ok."**

**I was still a little confused but didn't really bother to ask anything else.**

"**Come on Rose."**

**We walked upstairs to my room.**

**When she saw the inside of my/her room, her face lit up.**

"**I love that you let me redo your room"**

"**I do to. It's so amazing."**

**I walked over to my closet and a large duffle bag and packed as many clothes as I could. Almost everything in my closet was in my duffle bag.**

"**Come on."**

**I got back on to Rosalie's back and she ran us back to her house. When we got into her bedroom I dropped off my stuff. Then she told me her and the others needed to go hunt again and I was staying here with Jasper for about three hours.**

"**Have fun guys."**

**I walked into the living room and saw Jasper watching TV.**

_**Awe. He looks so peaceful. I guess I could give him another chance. And who knows? Maybe he'll get that we can only be friends and that I always and forever will love Emmett.**_

**I sat down next to Jasper on the couch. He was watching something about snakes on the Animal Planet channel. He seemed really into it and after a while I was, too. After about ten minutes, he put his arm around me. I leaned down and put my head on his shoulder. After the show was over, Jasper turned off the TV. It was getting dark. We didn't move an inch. But after a while, my head wasn't comfortable, so I lifted it up. Jasper's arm dropped down to my lower back. I was really uncomfortable now.**

_**Oh gosh. Just get up. Be loyal to Emmett. He's your true love. But Jasper is cute and he really does seem to like me. Well--- Wait, what am I doing? Just get up. GET UP!**_

**So I followed my thoughts commands and got up and went into the kitchen. I looked in there for any food. I found a pizza in the fridge and it said "Kaitlin's dinner." So I opened the box and grabbed a slice. A few minutes later, I found Jasper behind me watching my every move. I didn't look up at him. I finished my slice of pizza and washed my hands. Then I went upstairs into Rosalie's room. **

**A moment later I heard a door, down the hall, slam. I waited a few seconds and got up. I walked into Jasper's room and saw him putting in a CD into his CD player. He didn't notice my until he turned around. **

"**Hi." He said.**

**Jasper sat down on is couch.**

"**Hey."**

"**What do you want?"**

"**I heard the door slam. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." I was really concerned about Jazz. He had been very sad since that day in the kitchen.**

"**I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" He put the CD player down, knowing that I wouldn't leave him alone.**

"**Well, I was a little rude to you the other day. And I'm sorry."**

**I walked over and next to him.**

"**I know. And I forgive you."**

"**Thanks."**

**I was happy that Jasper and I were getting along.**

"**Jazz?"**

"**Yea Kaitlin?"**

"**Will you tell me a story about the civil war?"**

"**Sure."**

**About an hour later ****we heard the door open but I was so caught up in Jasper's story I ignored it. So did Jasper. Anyway it was almost over. He finished and I jumped up and hugged him. He hugged me back. "That was great Jasper!" I exclaimed. We heard a floorboard creak and saw Emmett standing there. He had a funny look on his face but it was quickly replaced by a smile. I ran to hug him. "Rose wants you." Emmett said.**

"**Ok. Thanks Jasper."**

"**No problem."**

**I walked down the hall into Rosalie's room.**

**-----------------------**

**----------EDWARD'S point of View---------**

**I walked upstairs and saw Emmett and Jasper.**

**J:**_** I can't believed after telling her a story she hugged me. Kaitlin is amazing. She's funny, sweet, caring, nice, fun, pretty. I think I love her.**_

**Em: **_**I can't believe Jasper would even try to steal Kaitlin from me. Wait what am I so worried about. Hang on, Edward are you listening to my thoughts?**_

"**Emmett, calm down. Do want me to see what Kaitlin is thinking?"**

"**It would be nice." Emmett said.**

"**Yea. Go see what's going on in her head." Jasper said.**

**I walked down by Rosalie's door.**

**R: **_**I'm happy for Kaitlin that she has someone to love, but I hate that it's Emmett. Why can't she just love Jasper? He is madly in love with her and she doesn't even know. I miss Emmett so much.**_

**K: **_**I love Emmett. But it hurts to see Rose sad. I wonder why Jasper is in love with me. It's sweet but why can't he get it in his head. I LOVE EMMETT and nothing is gonna change that!**_

**I walked back into Jazz's room.**

"**Well, Emmett, Kaitlin and Rose love you. Rose wants Kaitlin with Jasper."**

"**And what does Kaitlin want?" Emmett asked.**

"**Emmett, you have nothing to worry about. Kaitlin is crazy about you.**

**-------Kaitlin's Point of view. The Next Day-----------------------**

**I walked into Emmett's room and saw him laying on the bed turned away from me.**

"**Emmett?"**

**The second that he heard my voice he rushed up and wrapped his arms around me and I couldn't move.**

"**Miss me much?" I asked**

"**You have no idea."**

"**I think I do. But, does this help."**

**I kissed him softly on his lips.**

"**A little bit."**

**Then he laid my down on the bed and started to kiss me. He held himself up with his arms so I wouldn't feel any of his weight. Then he turned us to our side and took his arm and hitched my leg around his waist. Then he started kiss me harder. This kiss was edgier than any other kiss we had shared. I liked it. It was really sexy.**

**I pulled away.**

"**Emmett. I was just down the hall. Not in Russia. Even if I was you could get to me in a few hours."**

"**I know. I just missed you. You're all I thought about. Never leave me again."**

"**Emmett, I'm gonna have to leave sometime."**

"**Not without me, you're not."**

"**Em…"**

"**Katie, I love you. I don't want to let you go."**

"**Yes you are. In fact, I'm going for a walk down in La Push."**

"**Kaitlin! You know you can't go down there."**

"**And why not?"**

"**Because, vampires aren't-"**

"**I know, I know. Vampires aren't aloud down there. But I'm not a vampire and I have friends there. So, please"**

**I pouted my lips.**

"**NO"**

"**Please." I started kissing his neck.**

"**Please, Please, Please, Emmett."**

"**Fine."**

"**Thanks baby"**

**I kissed him again.**

*****************

**I walked down to the Meadow. The boys where always down there, running around. I sat down in the grass waiting. I laid down. Then after a few minutes I heard animals running. I sat up and saw my favorite animals in the world- Wolves. My wolf friends.**

**They stopped and looked at me. I swear Sam was grinning and was so happy to see me.**

"**I'll see you guys at Jacob's place. Now go."**

**Without a doubt they started running again. I got up, brushed the grass off me and walked down to The Black's place.**

**And sure enough, Embry was waiting outside. He was sitting in an old rocking chair waiting to greet me.**

**When I got up to the house, Embry shot up and hugged me.**

"**Hi" he sounded excited to see me here.**

"**Hey" I said back.**

"**Guys she's here!" Embry yelled into the house and let go of me.**

"**It's great to see you." Embry said to me.**

"**Great to see you, too" I said back.**

**Then I heard fast paced footsteps come towards the door. I knew I was going to be pushed to the ground by someone. So I was down the stairs and already standing on the ground waiting.**

**Jared was out the door first. He grabbed me and I feel back. The others just piled on top of him.**

"**Ok, guys," I said out of breath. "Get off me. I can't breathe. Let me up."**

**So one by one the guys got up and Jared helped me up and then one by one I hugged them all. But I didn't see Sam. So I couldn't help but wonder………**

"**Hey, where's Sam?"**

"**We don't know. He was following us on the way here, but then we lost him." Jared said.**

"**But I'm sure he'll be here soon." Paul said.**

**----**

**We went inside. Jared-Me-Jacob were on the couch and**

**Embry-Seth-Quil-Paul where on there floor. I told them about My dad winning a fishing trip but they new that because he took Billy with him and I told them about me staying in a house of vampires. The guys told me about what had happened since I was gone and that Emily had died in a fire and Sam was all torn up inside and they didn't want me to mention it.**

**I felt so bad for Sam. I knew how it felt to lose someone. I had lost my mom when I was twelve. I felt so bad the Sam had lost the love of his life. I was also worried. She was his reason for living. With her gone, he might kill himself.**

_**Poor Sam.**_

**Then We heard the door open. Sam walked in. I got up and hugged him. Then we came over to the couch. We pushed Jared off the couch so he could sit by me. We all started talking about how awesome it would be being alone for the rest of the summer. They started talking about me staying with them for a while.**

"**Guys, I can't stay here. I'm staying with the Cullen's."**

"**Blow them off."**

**Paul said. He wasn't fond of The Cullen's or me hanging out with them.**

**I pulled hair from his head.**

"**Ow. That hurt"**

"**Good. It was suppose to."**

"**Same Kaitlin. Always wanting to be with her precious vampires"**

**Embry said.**

"**Same guys. Always thinking being here is safer than being there."**

**Then I looked at Sam. He had never complained about when I went to hang out with the Cullen family. I knew he cared about me, but trusted me decision. "Well most of you."**

"**Well, maybe because it is safer here. I look at the facts. We're loyal, We can keep you human."**

**Seth started.**

"**Yea but, If they do change me, you all can still wait. You could lose it and I'll never look the same. But again, only most of you."**

"**Why is it, that you're always yelling at us but never Sam?"**

**Paul asked.**

"**Well let's see. He trusts me and knows I'm safe with them."**

_**And it's why I put up with all of you. At least I know he trusts that I know who the right people are to hang out with.**_

"**Whatever" Embry said.**

**I looked at my watch. 7:14p.m.**

"**Dang. I need to go." I stud up but couldn't move my legs. "Oh real mature. Let go of me"**

"**No." Quil said.**

"**Quil. Either let go and I'll come back or I'll scream till you let go and never come back."**

**Then he released my legs.**

"**Thank you." I said.**

**I started walking back to the border line.**

"**Kaitlin."**

**I heard a voice behind me call.**

"**Kaitlin, wait up."**

**Then I saw it was Sam.**

"**Mind if I walk you to the border?"**

"**Sure."**

"**So…Thanks for coming down here today."**

"**No problem. I'm glad I did."**

"**Yea. Me too."**

**Even though it was dark I could see Sam was sad and hurt.**

"**Everything ok?" As if I didn't know.**

"**No. Actually."**

**He took my hand and stopped walking.**

"**Emily. She died. A couple weeks ago."**

"**Oh my god." I already knew this but I was still in shock. I hugged him for comfort.**

"**Thanks." He sounded a little happier.**

"**No problem." I said.**

********

**When we got to the border, Edward's Volvo was waiting there for me and so was Edward.**

"**Bye." I said.**

**Then went over to the Volvo and got in the back. Then Edward got in the car. He and Jasper were in front and Emmett was sitting next to me.**

"**Have a fun time?" Emmett asked.**

"**Yea." I admitted.**

"**Good, cause it's the last time you coming here." Emmett said coldly.**

**My jaw dropped.**

"**Em, don't you think that's a little harsh?" Edward said.**

"**No. I don't" Emmett said.**

_**Ed, the reason I stayed so long was because Emily died a couple weeks ago. Sam needed someone. I couldn't just leave him feeling so sad. I wouldn't be able to live with Myself. Don't say anything.**_

**Edward looked back at me for a second and then looked back.**

**When we got back to the house, I walked up stairs and changed into my pajamas and went into Edward's room.**

**He was already in there.**

"**Hey" He said.**

_**Hey.**_

"**So are you serious about Emily-**

_**Yea. She died in a fire.**_

"**Wow."**

_**Yea. He really needs a friend.**_

"**I bet he does"**

_**So why can't I go back to La Push?**_

"**Because,"**

_**What?**_

**I turned around and saw Jasper.**

"**Emmett's gone hunting."**

**Jasper came and sat down next to Edward and me.**

"**James." Jasper said.**

"**Who's James?" I asked.**

**J: "He's a nomad. A tracker."**

**K: "Oh. So a vampire that-"**

**E: "That drinks Blood"**

**K: "So, what does he have to do with me?"**

**J: "He was in the forest around the Border."**

**K: "So what's going to happen?"**

**E: "We're taking you to New Mexico. And Emmett is going to lead James away."**

********IN NEW MEXICO***********

**I was alone in the Hotel Room. Alone. Afraid. And then James came in. He sat next to me on the bed. **

**He stroked my face with his rough hands, his intense onyx eyes locking with mine. He feels me tremble beneath his touch and he delights in the fear tearing through my veins. He knows his heart would be racing now... had it still been beating.**

**His cold eyes lock on my lips like a whisper in a storm. I was scared. It was only a matter of time before Edward and Jasper would be back and would protect me.**

**In one swift movement, he pressed his lips against my mouth roughly. It felt like he wanted me to kisses him back.**

**I try to fight, to push him away from me, but he's solid, like marble. **

**His shirtless chest, his vacant eyes... so alluring yet disturbing all at once. **

**Then the door started to open and James jumped out the window. Emmett walked in. I jumped up from the bed and wrapped my arms around him. He could sense something was wrong. He picked me up, so I cradled in his arms and sat down on the bed.**

"**Never……never leave my side. Please"**

**I said out of breath from James kiss.**

"**I wont baby, I wont."**

**He rocked me slowly in his arms.**

"**What happened?"**

"**He was here. He was here in the room. I was so scared."**

**I started crying.**

"**Who? James?"**

**I shook my head.**

**Emmett pulled out his cell phone and called Edward and Jasper.**

"**Hey.**

**He was in the room.**

**No. She's just a little shook up.**

**Can you come over?**

**Thanks"**

**He hung up.**

**About ten minutes later, Edward and Jasper showed up.**

"**Kaitlin, Jazz is going to watch over you while Ed and I try to follow his scent. And if we need anymore help we'll get Sam and the other over here and we'll all split up."**

**I wanted to argue but couldn't get the words out of my mouth. So I just shook my head. Emmett kissed my forehead and passed my over to Jasper. Emmett whispered something to Jazz, but I didn't catch it.**

**After the guys left, Jasper sat down on the bed. I tired but was to scared to sleep. So I just laid there in Jazz's arms.**

"**Jazz?"**

"**Yea?"**

"**Will you tell me another story about The war?"**

"**Sure."**

**He though for a moment.**

"**In 1844, I joined the Confederate Army at age 17, saying I was 20." He continued the story. Then after a while he was done.**

"**You should sleep."**

"**I'm to afraid to sleep."**

"**Kaitlin. I'll be right here. I wont move."**

"**You promise?"**

"**I swear to you."**

**So I drifted away into a deep sleep.**

*********

**After three hours of sleep, I smelled the air. Instead of a sweet, hickory scent, it was an outdoorsy musky scent. I opened my eyes and saw Sam. "Sam" My voice was horse.**

"**Hey." he whispered to me.**

"**When did you get here?"**

"**About an hour ago. Embry, Jacob, Quil, Paul and Jared are helping Edward, Emmett and Jasper."**

"**Sam?" I was so tired.**

"**Hum?"**

"**Thank you."**

"**Your welcome."**

"**And Sam."**

"**Yea?"**

**I took a deep breath.**

"**I love you."**

**Then feel into a deep sleep.**

*********

**When I woke up- I was moving. In a car.**

**I was in Emmett's arms again. I was whereing is jacket.**

**I opened my eyes. It was dark outside. I guess it had only been a few hours. But when I looked at my watch it said Wednesday. The last time I was awake was Monday. I guess we're on our way back to Washington. That means James is gone. Right?**

"**Emmett."**

"**Hey baby. How you doing?"**

"**Fine. What time is it?"**

"**It's about 4:00am. You've been asleep for two days. We're on our way home."**

"**Do you get him? Is he dead?"**

"**No. He's still out there." I heard an other voice say. Edward maybe.**

"**Oh."**

"**Katie?" Edward asked.**

"**Yes?"**

"**What did he do, when he was in the room. Emmett said you were- well look scared."**

"**He came in and he- he"**

**I couldn't get the rest out. Instead I just started crying. Pretty stupid.**

"**It's ok Katie. We'll be home in a couple hours."**

**I shook my head and laid on Emmett's lap. He rubbed my back. I didn't want to sleep anymore. I wasn't ready to sleep again.**

*****Home Again*****

**Emmett carried me and my things up to his room. We sat next to each other in silence. He started putting my things in a dour that had a big "K" on it.**

"**He kissed me!" I blurted out. "He came in and kissed me!"**

**Emmett froze. I heard growls coming from his chest. He was upset.**

"**I just don't get it." I heard him say.**

"**What?"**

"**Katie. He's a tracker. You should be dead. But you're here. I just don't see how?"**

"**We knew each other."**

"**What?"**

"**I met James the day my mother died. He- his dad worked for my mom. He's the reason I was so understanding about the whole, vampire thing. And then two days after we met, my dad moved me here. I didn't realize it was the same James that was hunting me until that afternoon. He came in and when our eye locked I knew it was him. And then he kissed me. And the reason I didn't tell you before is, I was just so shocked and confused at what had happened."**

"**Oh."**

**Emmett sat next to me and wrapped me in his arms.**

"**Em, he's the past and you're my present and future. Nothing and no one will take that away."**

"**I know baby. I know."**

**We laid back, again, drifted to sleep.**

******The next morning.******

**When I woke up I was still in Emmett's arms.**

"**Good morning, love" He said.**

"**Good morning." I look closely at his face. "Have you been……crying?"**

**Emmett, shot up. And sat with his back to me. I crawled over to his back and wrapped my arms around his waist.**

"**Do you love Sam?"**

"**What?"**

"**Do you love Sam?"**

"**Why?"**

"**Katie, when he came to watch over you, you were awake for about a minute and then went back to sleep. And the last thing you said to Sam is "I love you". Did you mean it?"**

"**Emmett. I sort of do, but not like I love you. I was tired and confused and scared and all I wanted was you. And I wasn't thinking straight."**

"**Did you mean it?"**

"**Well--"**

**Emmett turned around to me.**

"**Kaitlin. How can you love him?"**

"**I don't know? I just………."**

**His face looked like he was going to cry again. He turned around again and berried his face into his hands and started to cry. I felt so bad.**

"**Awe, Em."**

**I came around and sat on his lap. He let his head fall to my lap and started to cry. I rubbed his back, hoping it would settle him down. When he did stop crying, I wasn't expecting what came next. He was still in my lap.**

"**Do you truly love me?" Emmett asked.**

"**Emmett, of course I do."**

**He lifted his head and started to kiss me. This kiss had a new sexy edge to it. We stood up. His hands were under my shirt. He pushed of my jacket. I knew what was happening. Emmett loved me with all his heart and soul. He would jump in front of a speeding bus, if it would make me happy. When he was asking "Do you truly love me" he was really asking "Do you trust me enough to do this" and I said "Yes". We wanted each other. I started unbuttoning his shirt. He pull off my shirt and started to unhook my bra. I unzipped his pants and pulled them down. Soon, we were fully naked and in the bed. But something stopped him from coming. And soon he stopped.**

"**What's wrong?" I asked him.**

"**I can't. What if I get you pregnant? Then what will we do. You still have a few more years of school. I'm not going to take that away from you. And you'd be giving birth to a human child with some vampire needs. I don't want to put you through that."**

"**Okay. Make we a deal."**

"**That depends. I'm listening."**

"**After I graduate, you'll change me. And then……..you know."**

"**I'll think about it."**

**I got up and started to get dressed. I heard him sigh. He got dressed also. But we started kissing after we were fully dressed.**

"**I love you." I claimed, still kissing his lips.**

"**I Love you" He claimed, kissing me.**

******************

**At about 2:00pm I walked down to Jasper's room for another story. When I got there, the door was cracked open. Emmett was in there talking to Jasper about what Edward had heard in mine and Rosalie's head the other night.**

"**Come on Emmett, why can't you just admit you miss Rose and want her back."**

**Jasper started.**

"**Because, first it's not true and I love Kaitlin and I don't want to hurt her."**

**Emmett argued back.**

**Then Rosalie walked over to my side to listen with me.**

"**Emmett, just let Kaitlin go and go back to Rosalie."**

"**Even if I do, which I wont, who would Kaitlin go to. She'd be so hurt and crushed. I mean, she wouldn't go to you or Ed."**

"**Well, you don't know that. She just could. She likes to hear my stories."**

"**Jazz, they calm her down. They make her secure and know she isn't the only one in the world that's sometimes scared and unhappy. She isn't in love with you."**

"**Right. How would you know? It's not like you're letting Ed look at her mind every night.**

"**Well-"**

"**Emmett!"**

"**Jasper, you're doing it too."**

"**Am not."**

"**Are too."**

**They starting to fight and then started wrestling and throwing punches. So Rose and I came in and pulled them off each other. More like Rose pulling them off each other and I'm standing in front of Emmett.**

"**You're both morons. Rose watch these two, no go tackle Edward."**

"**No, these two are enough for me."**

"**Fine. Emmett go."**

**I pointed out the door and he started to walk to his room. "I'll be there in a minute." I said to Emmett.**

"**Jasper. Any explanation at all?"**

"**I love you…… and I don't want you with Emmett and wanted to know if you loved me."**

"**Ok. Worst explanation ever. I'm leaving."**

"**The room, or the house?"**

"**The room."**

**I walked out of the room and into Edward's room. I opened the door and his eyes glanced up at me.**

"**Just to let you know," **_**I hate you.**_

"**I know." Edward said, sounding disappointed and sad and went back to his book. I slammed the door and walked down into Emmett's room.**

**I opened the door, and closed it. Emmett was instantly holding me. His arms where around my waist and his face was berried in my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck. **

"**Sing to me" Emmett said. He sounded angry and I knew he didn't want to be.**

**I started to sing YOUR GUARDIAN ANGEL**

_**When I see your Smile**_

_**Tears run down my face**_

_**I cant replace**_

_**And that Im stronger ive figured out**_

_**How this turns cold**_

_**And breaks through my soul**_

_**And I know, ill find deep inside me**_

_**I can be the one**_

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**Ill stand up with you forever**_

_**Ill be there with you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

**I rubbed his back.**

"**You ok?" I asked him.**

"**I am now." he said.**

**We walked over to the bed and laid down. I walked over and sat down next to him and rubbed his back.**

**After about thirty seconds, I heard a knock on the door.**

**Emmett didn't move.**

**I walked over to answer the door.**

**Again, Emmett didn't move.**

**I opened the door. There stood Jasper, looking guilty.**

"**What?" I said coldly.**

"**Is he ok?"**

"**What'd you think? He's falling apart."**

"**Oh. I need to talk to him."**

"**Hang on."**

**I walked back over to Emmett and asked him(quietly) if he wanted to talk with Jasper. He shook his head. Then I told him I was going to talk with Edward. He kissed my hand. Then I walked back over to the door.**

"**Go on in"**

**Jasper went in. I closed the door and went into Edward's room.**

**I went up to his door and knocked. "Come in" I heard him yell.**

**I walked in. He was sitting on his couch. I walked over and sat next to him.**

"**Hey" I said.**

"**No. I wont do it. I'm not gonna tell you what there saying."**

"**Ed please. I almost never ask you for a favor. Please."**

"**Fine. But only because this is the first criminal thing ever. And I wont tell them."**

"**Thanks. For both."**

**Edward was quiet for a moment.**

"**Jazz is apologizing about using me to look inside your head. And…….Emmett is………asking Jazz if he truly love you. Jazz…….is saying he's in love with you. And……….now, Emmett is……….."**

"**What? Ed what?"**

"**He's considering Rosalie's thoughts."**

"**Which is?"**

"**Dumping you and going back to her."**

**My jaw was wide open. After about three second Edward closed my mouth.**

"**What are they saying now?" I asked out.**

"**Emmett and Jasper are fighting."**

"**Lovely." I said sarcastically.**

"**Jasper is yelling at Emmett. Jazz wants you, but Emmett doesn't want to have you with his bro."**

"**I hate this."**

"**What?"**

"**That boys have to be so stupid. Well most boys."**

"**Nice Save."**

"**Thanks."**

"**So, what are you gonna do?"**

"**Well, that depends. If Emmett doesn't breakup with me, then nothing. If he does, I'll just hang out at so like I use to."**

"**And you wouldn't tell, right?"**

"**What? The secret? No. God No. I would never do that."**

"**Ok. Just making sure."**

**We heard a knock on the door. It was Jasper.**

"**Kaitlin, your boyfriend wants you."**

"**Ok."**

**I walked out of Edward's room and back into Emmett's.**

**When I walked in he was facing me.**

"**Hey." I said and sat down next to him.**

"**Have fun having my brother spying on my mind?"**

"**Look, I'm sorry. I was stressed out and I needed to know if you two were gonna make up. Of course talking lead to fighting about- other- things." I said.**

"**Oh, you heard that much?"**

"**Emmett, I heard the whole thing. I can't believe you would do that."**

"**What? The breakup thing? I was just taking it into consideration."**

_**Oh my god. This "boy" is so annoying. He really doesn't get it.**_

"**After everything I've done. (Chocked up and almost crying)Comforting you, singing to you to calm you down. And you'd betray me, just like that? Shows loyal you are."**

"**Katie" He put his hand on my shoulder.**

**I stood up.**

"**Don't do that."**

"**What?"**

"**Trying to make things better, when you know you're at fault."**

"**I'm sorry."**

"**So, why? Why were you thinking about breaking up with me?"**

"**I just thought, that, if I were to leave your life and go back to Rosalie, that would make her happy and you could find a human, to love, then your life we be easier to deal with. And thing would go back to normal."**

"**Leaving me for someone else. Ok, I would think about you all the time, you have with me. I see you all the time around campus. And I can't simply abandon Alice."**

"**Well, I just can't keep destroying your life."**

"**And to think……I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life."**

**I grabbed my duffle bag and walked out the door. I ran down the stairs.**

"**Hello Kaitlin" Esme greeted me.**

**I didn't respond. I just ran out the door. Then outside, I took off the necklace that had "I'll love you forever. Emmett" on it, opened the door, put in on the shelf next to the door and slammed it. I ran home.**

**{{{Inside the Cullen house}}}**

"**What was that all about?" Esme asked.**

"**I don't know." Carlisle walked over to the shelf and picked up the necklace.**

"**What is it?" Esme asked.**

"**EMMETT!" Carlisle yelled, ignoring Esme's question.**

**Emmett was downstairs in a flash.**

"**What happened up there?"**

"**He broke up with, Katie." Edward said from the piano.**

"**Why?" Carlisle asked Emmett, if he had answered the question. Not Edward.**

"**He though-"**

"**I think I can answer the questions. I thought, that breaking up with her would keep her safe."**

"**I see. Well, she's pretty hurt, but just let her settle down and I'll check in her tomorrow." Carlisle said.**

**{{{BACK WITH KAITLIN}}}**

**I ran crying home. I walked into the dark house and dropped my bag on the floor. I kicked off my shoes and ran over to the stairs. I hit something hard though.**

"**Ow." I said in pain.**

**I stuck out my hands and reached for the railing post, but felt something soft and silky. Possible clothing. I didn't care though. I through my arms around my intruder(vampire, I guess). Unexpectedly, he/she put his arms around me. I was crying hard. He , I guess, carried picked me up and cradled me in his arms. He took me over to the couch. I laid in his lap, crying. He touched my face. He kept retracing it. Then his thumb touched my lips. It felt so good. Then he leaned his face towards mine a kissed my forehead. Then he started to get up.**

"**(tired) No. don't leave. Stay with me."**

"**Ok." I heard a voice say.**

**I fell asleep.**

***************

**I woke up alone, but heard something in the kitchen.**

**I heard knocking on the door and someone calling my name.**

**Then someone came and kissed my cheek.**

**Then left. I opened my eyes.**

**It was James.**

**I didn't know how to react. Happy or scared. So I just hugged him.**

**The banging didn't stop.**

**I got up and answered the door. James went back into the kitchen.**

**It was Emmett.**

"**What do you want?" I asked coldly, like I had done to Jazz yesterday.**

"**Are you ok?"**

"**What do you think? I was dumped. By someone I loved that I though loved me."**

"**I guess I disserve……that, who's in your kitchen?"**

"**Someone that was here last night to comfort me and would never hurt me."**

"**Who?"**

"**James."**

"**What?!? How could you, why would you…….why??"**

"**Are you going to be finishing these questions??"**

"**You know what I mean. How could you trust that monster?"**

"**Let me see. 1-He comforted me when my mom died. 2-Didn't kill me at the hotel. 3-Comforted me last night. Well what do you know. 3 out of 3. Not bad."**

"**Look, I'm sorry about last night."**

"**You should be. Now GO HOME! Never speak to me again, Never touch me again. NEVER!"**

**I slammed the door. James was instantly at my side. I dug my face into his chest and through my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back.**

"**Come on, you need to get ready. You have school starting tomorrow."**

**James said, trying to calm me down and keep my mind off Emmett.**

"**Yea." I walked up stairs.**

**{{{{TWO MONTHS LATER}}}**

**It's been two months since my terrible break up with **_**him**_**.**

*******

**I walked into the lunch room with Tyler from Math.**

"**I think Mr. Downer has really lost it." Tyler said to me.**

"**Yea, I know. He really needs to teach. Not teach and wine about his online date not showing up."**

"**Yea."**

**We got in line. Tyler grabbed a slice of Cheese Pizza, a fruit salad, a Coke can, a brownie, and cheese fries. I grabbed cheese fries and a can of pink lemonade.**

**We sat down at our usual table. I sat between Tyler and my friend Jessica. On the other side of Tyler, was Ryan and next to Jessica was Grace.**

"**Hungry, Tyler?" Jessica asked.**

"**I skipped breakfast. Mr. Downer is wining about his "online date" not showing up for there date. So brace yourself. How was Gym?"**

"**Couch Maser is making us team up for soccer and juniors and seniors on your teams. So pick all the good kickers and all the jocks." Grace said.**

"**Well, I'll be team captain of course. Couch Maser loves to make me captain. And Tyler, your on my team, Ryan, of course."**

"**Awe, she loves us enough to put us on her team."**

**Ryan said.**

"**No. Tyler is on the cross country team and Ryan, you've played soccer for 6 years."**

"**Yea, Yea." Tyler said.**

"**Hey Katie Pat." Jessica said.**

**God I hated that name. 'Katie Pat' Jessica always calls me that or "Patty Kate"**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**Jasper Cullen is looking at you." She taunted.**

"**More like starring." Grace said.**

**I looked over at Jasper and sure enough, he was. And Edward. Starring at me, like I was an angel from heaven.**

"**What?" I yelled so they could here me.**

"**They're in love with you." Tyler said.**

"**You think?" I said.**

"**Sometimes." he answered**

"**Yea, well, there not worth my time."**

"**Sure." Ryan said.**

_**I hope Your happy!**_

**I glanced over at Edward. He was nodding his head up and down.**

**Finally, the bell ran. I dashed off to Gym. Jessica was right. After the teams were picked the JR's and SR's came out. I had Jazz and Ed on my team. I wouldn't dare have Emmett on my team.**

**After Gym I ran to English then to Home Eco.**

**Then the bell rang.**

_**Yes! School's over. Now James can give me a ride home and we can go up to my room and MAKE OUT!**_

**And as I hoped Edward had stopped me in the hall. Unfortunately, so did Emmett. **

"**They screaming loud and clear, now?"**

**They looked at my odd.**

"**My thoughts."**

"**Oh, yea. They are."**

**Edward said.**

_**Good. Now I'm going home.**_

"**Oh, no your not. You are not going near him!"**

**I could tell hated that I was with James.**

"**Ed, you are not the boss of me. You can't tell me who I can and can't date." I hissed.**

"**Well, then we'll just tell you father."**

**Emmett threatened.**

"**And, let's see, I'll Carlisle, Esme, and every girl in this school that you interfered and ruined my relationship with someone I really like."**

**I threatened back.**

"**Dam!" Emmett scream.**

"**Now if you'll excuse me……" I said.**

**I was about ten feet away, but Edward was instantly at my side,**

"**What would we have to do………" He started.**

"**To make me stop seeing him? Reverse time. If some people weren't so rude, I would have never ran home, and I wouldn't have needed his comforting. Now would I?" I said.**

**Emmett looked really guilty.**

"**Look I'm sorry, Kaitlin." Emmett said.**

"**I know you are." I said back.**

"**Then forgive me." he begged.**

"**Fine. Your forgiven. But that's not gonna stop me from being with James." I said walking away.**

_**And if you do anything to interfere, I'll kill you. I don't know how, but I will. No, I'll kill myself. I'll go to Italy and tell Aro and the others I've been let in on your "little" secret. Pass that on to Em, Edward. I know your listening.**_

**I walked home. I went inside and up to my room. And there I saw him. James. My James. Long blonde hair in a pony tail, bare chest, wild eyes craving my lips, perfect pale, soft skin. It was almost too perfect. I dropped my bag on the floor and once I did, he came up to me and our lips connected. But something was wrong.**

**He didn't kiss my with edge and danger. He was kissing my like, like Emmett did. Our last kiss. Edward hadn't told Emmett. Emmett had called James and told him to leave me.**

**When we stopped, he didn't look at me, just his bag that was next to my bed.**

**I decided to play dumb.**

"**Your leaving?" I asked.**

"**Yea" He said depressingly.**

"**Where are you going?"**

"**Alaska."**

"**For how long?"**

"**I'm not sure."**

**I started to get scared. What was happening to me. Every second he said something, I was craving his lips. Wanting his arms around my waist. Pressing my weak, human body against his marble rock body.**

"**When are you coming back?" I wanted to know. I needed to know.**

**He let out a sigh.**

"**I'm not"**

**Now that stuck a chord.**

"**He called you, didn't he. Emmett called you and told you to leave me."**

**My voice started breaking.**

"**It was for the best. I'm not going to keep putting your life in danger."**

"**What do you mean. Your not putting my life in danger."**

"**Kaitlin, I can see it in your eyes. Every time I touch you, talk to you, you can hardly control yourself. And I don't want you get yourself hurt."**

"**Oh."**

**He took the side of my face in his hand. I closed my eyes and tears slowly started to stream out.**

**He kissed my cheek and walked towards the window.**

"**You know, it's funny. You were protecting me from him, and if you go outside that window you're just the same as he is."**

**James stood there. Not to far from me, but still close enough kill me. And when he turned to and his eyes where angry and he came at me, I thought it was over.**

_**Goodbye Forever.**_

**I was so wrong.**

**He grabbed me and pulled me to him and kissed me. And it was OUR kiss. He held my body tight to his. I had my arms were locked around his neck. But then, of course, I heard a knock on my door. James and I locked our eyes on the door.**

"**Kaitlin, someone's at the door!"**

**Of course, my father.**

"**Ok! I'll be down in a sec."**

"**I should go" James said to me.**

"**Yea." I said sadly.**

**He kissed my gently on the lips. Then headed towards the window.**

"**Wait."**

**He turned and looked at me.**

"**Promise you'll come back for me?"**

"**Of course I will. I'm not gonna leave you in this boring town forever."**

**I walked over and hugged him and he hugged me back.**

"**Bye." I said to him and then he left.**

**I opened my door and walked downstairs. I saw Emmett standing, waiting for me.**

"**Let me save you time. You were right, James left, and I'll never date again, goodbye."**

"**Kaitlin, that's not why I'm here. Can I talk to you? Privately?"**

"**I guess."**

**We walked up to my room and I closed the door and locked it then locked the windows and put down the blinds.**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**Locking us up. You're not leaving this room till I no longer crave human food and crave blood."**

"**Then you better order yourself a pizza, cause we're gonna be in here for a long time."**

"**What do you want?"**

"**To apologize."**

"**Ok."**

"**I'm sorry. I should of never let you go."**

"**Yea well……….what?"**

"**Kaitlin, do you think I wanted to do it. Jasper wouldn't let me think about my options and kept yelling at me, and I just, I couldn't handle it."**

"**So, you caved. You're in control of him. No backing down. Nothing gets in your way. I see that you were just trying a little to hard in your web of lies, crashed down on you."**

**He said nothing.**

"**Look, why are you here?"**

"**Ed. He said he heard something. I guess it was wrong."**

"**What?"**

" "**Goodbye Forever" ring a bell?"**

"**Oh. That."**

"**Yea, that."**

"**Look, James was leaving and I said some things and he turned and looked at me and stormed closer and I thought it was the end. But I was wrong."**

"**Yea. I heard. And he's not coming back."**

"**Yes he is. He promised me he would."**

"**Katie, he just wanted to make you happy and then wanted me over here to make sure you where ok."**

**Then it clicked. It was James all along. He was at fault. Emmett didn't care what Rosalie thought about me and what she wanted. James made Edward lie to me and make Jazz and Em fight. He wanted Emmett to hurt me and that would send me home and into his arms.**

"**It's was James. It was him all along. How could I be so stupid?!?"**

"**You're not stupid."**

**He wrapped me in his arms.**

"**You were just so angry, you weren't thinking straight and that's what he wanted."**

"**Hold me."**

"**What?"**

"**Hold me, like you do, when I was scared that day in New Mexico."**

**So he let go of me and then cradled me in his arms and sat on the bed.**

**I pulled the blanket over me. I was so comfortable.**

**Then I heard a knock on the door.**

"**Everything alright in there??" My dad asked.**

"**Yea. Everything is fine."**

**And it was fine. I was happy again. And I didn't want to let go of it, however short of time I had with my happiness.**

"**Are you gonna, unlock the windows or am I going to have to brake them open?"**

"**I'll open them." I started to stand up but he held me tightly so I couldn't move.**

"**No. Not yet." he said.**

**I laid back down.**

"**Em?"**

"**Yea?"**

"**Can I have my necklace back?"**

"**Of course."**

**He reached inside his pants pocket and gabbed the necklace he got me for our first Christmas.(He was still wearing my gift. It was a ring. It covered from his knuckle to the end of his finger. It was silver and had the carving of a Phoenix.) He placed the necklace around my neck. Where it belonged.**

"**So, where does this leave us?" Emmett asked.**

"**I don't know. I don't want to pick up where we left off."**

"**Neither do I." He agreed with me.**

"**I guess we could start over." I said unsure.**

"**Kat, if you don't want to start over"**

"**I just need time to think this over. To make sure it's what I truly want."**

"**Take as long as you need." He kissed my forehead. "Just not to long, babe"**

**I let out a light laugh.**

**Emmett's phone rang.**

"**Hello……."**

**-Emmett is she ok- I heard the voice on the other side of the line.**

"**Yea, she's fine. You want to talk to her?"**

**-I just want to make sure she's alright-**

"**She's fine." He handed me the phone.**

"**Carlisle?" I asked.**

"**Yep" Emmett answered back.**

"**Hey"**

**-You ok-**

"**Yea I'm fine. Don't worry"**

**-You're sure-**

"**Yes I'm fine. Heck, I'm better than fine. I'm……..Happy."**

**-That's good. I want you to come over, so I can make sure James hasn't done anything-**

"**Ok"**

**-Bye-**

"**Bye"**

**I closed the phone and gave it to Emmett.**

"**Let's go." He said.**

"**I need to tell my dad."**

**I walked downstairs.**

"**Dad, I'm going over to the Cullen's."**

"**All right."**

**I walked outside and Emmett followed me. He ran us over to his home. We walked inside and Alice was the first one to instantly hug me. "Welcome Home. We've missed you." She said. "I've missed you too" I said back.**

**Then I was greeted by Rosalie and Edward, Esme and Carlisle, but no Jasper.**

**Then Carlisle asked everyone, except me to go hunt. That would give us about an hour.**

**After everyone left, he asked me some questions.**

"**How close did you and James get?"**

"**We would hug and kiss, but that's it."**

**He wrote my answer down on a yellow legal pad with a red pen.**

"**Did your body every have a "thirst" for him or a over powerful want for him."**

"**Yes."**

"**How did you two meet?"**

"**At my mom's funeral. His father worked for my mother. As her casket was being lowered, took off my heals and started running. I was at a gas station. James followed me. Then I ran to a bridge. I climbed up on it. I was gonna jump off. I wanted to be with my mom. I loved her and still do. The second before I jumped, he pulled me back. Then I started crying and he held me. And I knew that what was happening, how he was there just in time to save me, that was impossible. So I guessed, humans weren't the only creatures were on this earth. He smelled like Sam, but was marble rock hard."**

"**That's odd."**

"**What? Can a vampire and werewolf mate and have a child?"**

"**Yes, but usually, the child is a werewolf and smells like a vampire. How could it be back words?"**

"**His mother had mated with a werewolf and then she fell in love with a vampire, he changed her and had another child with the werewolf."**

"**That's interesting."**

"**So……….am I ok?"**

"**Yes, I think so."**

"**You can wait for Emmett and then leave."**

"**Ok."**

**I waited for the others to return. Emmett walked in and took me home. We both couldn't go inside. I had to unlock my windows. When I got inside, Dad was sound was getting ready to go in to the hospital. We hugged and I walked him to his car. Then He left.**

**I went inside and locked all the doors. Then I went up to my room and unlocked my windows. I opened on up. I grabbed my Pajamas and went to change in the bathroom. I was in blue P.J. pants and an oversized football jersey I got from my cousin.**

**When I got back in my room, he was waiting on my rocking chair. He got up and sat on the bed and patted a spot for me. I came over and laid down. He put his arm around me. I cuddled up next to his chest. He kissed my forehead and my arms and neck.**

**I drifted off to sleep.**

**The next morning came. I got dressed and ate downstairs.**

**I heard a honk outside.**

**I finished my cereal and grabbed my stuff. Edward's Volvo was waiting outside.**

**You open the back door and get in and put your seatbelt on. You see Edward and Emmett in front. But No Rosalie, Jazz or Alice.**

"**Where are the others?" I asked them.**

"**Alice and Jazz are already at school………." Emmett said,**

"**And Rosalie is in New York. Shopping" Edward finished.**

"**And she didn't me to come?"**

"**Babe you got school" Emmett said.**

"**So does she"**

"**Good point. Tell her to take you next time." Edward said.**

**We arrived in the school parking lot. Grace saw me get out of the Cullen car and came over to me.**

"**Hey Miss. Thang." Grace said to me.**

"**Hey."**

"**So you two work everything out, or are you gonna be whining some more about-"**

**I cut her off.**

"**Yes we're back together"**

"**Good."**

**Grace put her arm around my neck and Emmett did the same.**

"**What about me?" Edward asked.**

"**Well, you have two options…..You got Grace…….or…….Emmett."**

**Edward went over to Grace and put his arm around Grace.**

**We all walked together in the halls. Emmett left us to get to class. Then Edward. Grace and I walked to Science together.**

**Miss. Rink wasn't at the front of the room instead in her seat was a sub. Mr. Stern. On the board was our assignment.**

**Everyone I am in Chicago for a teachers conference. Please welcome Mr. Stern.**

**Do page 610 1-10 and 16-26 in your text book**

**Pgs. 1-5 9-16 and 20 in your workbook.**

**If you finish, turn to the review in your text book. There will be a pre-test tomorrow and for those who don't make at least a 95% will be doing the test on Friday.**

**See you all tomorrow.**

**Grace and I got to work write away. After the bell rang I met up with Edward in the courtyard so we could walk to history together. Then Home Eco. I was so happy I had lunch next.**

**I walked in alone and saw my tables. My boyfriend and family(Rosalie was there) and then my besties for life. What a hard choice. "Kaitlin, over here!" Tyler yelled across the cafeteria. I looked over and waved. "Katie!" Emmett yelled across the cafeteria. I smiled over there. I didn't want to have to choose between My best friends and my boyfriend. So I sat with the Goths.**

"**Why are you sitting here?" One of the guys asked.**

"**Because, I don't want to choose between sitting with my friends or boyfriend."**

"**So you're sitting with us?" A girl with light blond and purple hair.**

"**I can leave, if you don't want me to."**

"**What the hell, go ahead" Another boy said.**

**There was a ten second silence between us all.**

"**So…….I'm Kaitlin."**

"**Ian" A boy with Black hair and blonde hair said.**

"**Rachel" the girl with the purple hair said.**

"**Joey." a boy with dark, short brown hair said.**

"**And this is Gerald." Rachel said.**

**Gerald had black hair. He had a side bang that went to the left and his hair was short in the back.**

"**Does he talk?" I asked.**

"**Yea, but not around new people." Ian said.**

"**Oh." I said.**

**Then he looked behind me. I turned around. Emmett.**

"**Hey."**

"**Why are you sitting here?"**

"**Because, I didn't want to choose between sitting with you and my friends."**

"**Look, come one."**

"**No. I'm sitting here."**

"**They don't even want you here."**

"**Um hum, they would say something, and I know they would. They're friends. It's not like I'm gonna spend all my time with them. I have you and Tyler and Jess and Grace and homework, hospital training and……my life sucks."**

"**I'll say." Gerald said.**

**I turned to him.**

"**It speaks" I said sarcastically.**

**I turned back to Emmett.**

"**Look. You see me all the time. Here, Your house, my house- everywhere. I have more than just you in my life. So settle down"**

**Emmett walked back to his table and turn back around.**

"**Why would stick up for us?" Rachel asked.**

"**Because, you guys don't disserve to be treated like that. I mean so what if you're different. So what? It doesn't give anyone the right to bother you guys."**

"**Wow. I think I love her." Joey said.**

"**Well, have fun telling my boyfriend"**

"**The guy that was just here?" Ian asked.**

"**Yea. He usually isn't like that. I swear, I have no idea what's got into him."**

**We all sat there talking. Except Gerald. He sat there watching me. Smiling every once in a while.**

**The bell rang. After Gym and English I was so happy to get to Math. My last class. And to my surprise, Gerald. He sat in front of me.**

"**Ok class, Now partner up and go over the review for chapter 16." Mr. Downer said.**

**I tapped Gerald's shoulder. "Wanna be partners?"**

"**I guess." He said.**

**We went over the review about 20 time. I guess it was a good thing we were both pretty smart in Math2****. **

**When the bell rang and I rushed out of class. I ran into Emmett on my way into to go over to him.**

"**Hey, baby. Ready to go?" Em asked.**

_**No.**_** "Yep." I answered.**

**Edward dropped me off at my place and Emmett came in with me.**

**We walked inside. The phone rang.**

"**Hello..**

**Hey Dad…**

**Yea..**

**Emmett's here…**

**Wait, slow down, who did what?**

**WHAT?!?**

**Yea. I'll be down there in a second."**

**I hung the phone up.**

"**What's wrong?" Emmett asked concerned.**

"**Sam……….he's……..missing." I said.**

"**How--"**

"**He and the guys were talking about something and somehow Emily came up and……..Sam just took off."**

"**And the others are worried about their 'brother', aren't they?"**

"**Yea. And they want me to help find him." **

"**Oh."**

"**Will you stay here, just in case my dad or someone calls with any more information?" I asked Emmett.**

"**Sure. Ok."**

"**Thanks."**

**I kissed his check and walked out the door. About twenty minutes later I arrived at Jake's house, and as I expected all were there. Jake, Jared and Quil in the kitchen, Paul and Seth on the couch and Embry sitting on the stairs.**

**I walked in and Jake came up to me. He through his arms around. I did the same.**

"**Where is he?" I asked.**

"**I don't know. None of us do."**

**He released me.**

"**Do you have a guess?"**

"**We though he'd be here, but he wasn't. Then we checked Emily's place"**

"**Why would he be there?"**

"**After Emily died, he stayed at her place. Hoping it was all a bad dream and she's coming running in and throwing her arms around him." Jared said.**

"**But after about telling him over and over and over that Emily was never coming back…………"Embry said.**

"**He stopped moping around. And then you came by that one day," Seth said.**

**Quil opened his mouth.**

"**You seemed to help him move on."**

**I thought for a moment. Then it hit me.**

"**I know where he is." I said. "Stay here, just in case he comes back." They all looked at me, confused. I didn't care. I just headed over to Emily's grave.**

**It took me thirty minutes to get to the graveyard on foot. I went in the back gate. I walked around for a while. Then I saw Sam, sitting all alone next to Emily's grave. I walked up behind him. I put my hand on his shoulder. He didn't look back at me though.**

"**How?" He asked. As is HOW I found him.**

"**Well, after my mom died, I was in so much pain. And the only thing I wanted was to be with her. So I'd always go her grave and just tell her everything, like she was there, sitting and……….listening to me. And it made me feel, whole. But I knew she coming back. And my dad brought me here. He didn't want me to be mourning for the rest of my life. And I'm not. I have Emmett and a bigger family and really close friends." I moved my hand down from his should onto his hand……"And I'm happy."**

**He didn't say anything. He held my hand tight in his. His eyes closed and tears started coming from them. I wrapped my arms around him. My phone ringing startled us both.**

"**Hello?………**

**Yea.**

**Yea, he's fine.**

**We'll be there in a few minutes.**

**Ok.**

**Bye."**

**I looked at Sam. He was still crying. We stood up and We walked back to Jake's house.**

**Embry and Seth came up to me and walked me outside.**

"**Where was he?" Embry asked.**

"**Emily's grave."**

"**How'd you know he'd be there?" Seth asked.**

"**I've experienced losing someone I've truly loved."**

**We were all quiet.**

"**I should go." I said.**

"**Please stay. Just for tonight." Embry begged.**

"**Well…………"**

"**Please" Seth and Embry begged me together.**

"**Ok, let me make a call." They went inside and I guess put down sleeping bags and ordered over twenty, cheese, extra large pizzas and found a few scary movies.**

**I called my dad and told him I was staying at Jake's tonight and He told me that Billy was with him and was staying at our house. Then I called Emmett.**

"**Hello?" His voice asked.**

"**Hey baby, it's me."**

"**Hey Katie. When are you coming home?"**

"**Um……….I'm staying at Jake's tonight."**

"**Why?" I could hear a small growl come from his chest.**

"**Sam is just a little shook up, and the guys just want me to stay tonight just to make sure he's fine. And don't worry. I'll be back tomorrow. Tell Alice, I'll see her at 10:00am sharp."**

"**Okay."**

"**I love, Emmett." And I did love him.**

"**I love you, too." He said, sounding not so sure of his words.**

**I hung up and walked in the house. And like I had guessed, there were sleeping bags all over the floor and Paul was on the phone ordering 45-extra large pizzas and Seth was putting in Scream and had Scream2 waiting to be put in. The others, on the floor waiting for me. Well, Sam and Embry with a space for me to sit down. I sat down between them and there arms were instantly around me. Then after Paul was done, he tried as much as he could to squeeze between me and Sam, but Sam still hung on to me. Then Seth put the movie in and sat on my lap. And he was heavy.**

"**Holy, Jesus. Get off me." I said with hardly any breath.**

"**Ok, Ok." He said squeezing between me and Embry, and Embry let go of me.**

**Then Paul came up and got on the couch and had his legs crossed and started messing with my hair. So did Jake. But I didn't care. As long as they were happy, they could do anything they wanted with me. Well, anything that didn't involve me naked and betraying my boyfriend.**

**Seth started the movie. It seemed all the guys got closer to me. Then Seth got closer and closer. I held my hand up and Paul gave me a pillow. I pushed the pillow in Seth's face and laughed. Seth was embarrassed. Then after the movie and the pizza, he tried again. I got another pillow and pushed it in his face again. Then everyone tried to kiss me. Everyone, except for Sam.**

"**Come on Sam. You're not even gonna try?" Embry asked with his arms around my waist and me hanging over them.**

"**No, I'm just gonna go for a walk." He said back.**

"**Come on, Sam. We all know where you're gonna go." Paul said.**

"**I wont be there, I'm just gonna go walk."**

"**Where?" Quil asked.**

"**I don't know."**

**He walked outside the door. The guys kept trying, like Sam hadn't left. But I knew he hadn't gone anywhere. Every time I looked out the window I saw him. Watching us. I tried not to make it obvious that he was out there, but I knew someone would catch on soon.**

**After a while the guys got tired. They all fell asleep up in Jake's bedroom. Everyone except Embry and I. We continued to watch TV. He put his arm around me- like a guy on a date with a girl in a movie theater.- and I snuggled up next to him. Then I remembered Sam and Emmett. So I sat back up.**

**Then Embry tried kissing me, but I turned my head.**

**Kissing Embry would hurt Sam and hurting Sam would hurt Emmett. And I'd already caused enough pain for the Cullen's and that was the passed. I got up and walked outside and saw Sam. Waiting. But for what? For Emily? For me to ask him to never leave my side? Whatever it was, it wasn't going to happen.**

"**Go home. Don't keep Emmett waiting. I'll be ok."**

**Ok, I was wrong. He could have what he wanted. I really wanted to stay, but something inside was overjoyed that I could go home and see Emmett.**

**I walked to the barrier that separated the vampires and werewolves land. Then called Emmett. He obviously ran because, I didn't see nor did I hear his jeep or Ed's Volvo. His arms quickly were around me and I felt his lips against my neck. Hunting for mine. I was happy when they finally did. He swung me onto his back and ran me to his home.**

**We went upstairs and into his room. I laid down on the bed- every bed in this house was meant for me and only me-. I was so tired. After about twenty minutes of alone time, Emmett finally laid down next to me and put his arm around my waist. I turned around snuggled next to his chest.**

"**Did………….did you kiss……….Embry?" Emmett asked.**

**I sat up.**

"**No. No, not at all."**

**He sat up.**

"**Did he kiss you?"**

"**No!"**

"**Sam's a liar." he muttered to himself.**

"**What? What does Sam have to do with this?"**

"**He called and said Embry was trying to kiss you then he called and when he looked back in the window you were walking towards the door."**

"**Well, what Sam didn't see, is me getting away from Embry. I didn't want him to kiss me. The only one I want is you. Why would I hurt you? I've done so much of that already, I wouldn't hurt you anymore."**

"**Ok, I'm sorry, it's just, Edward was inside Sam and Embry's head. Embry was going to violate your 'personal' space and Sam wanted to do that to you, because you'd be a little comfortable with it."**

"**I'm gonna kill them. I hate them, and they're gonna die."**

**I got up and walked around the bed, but Emmett grabbed me.**

"**Baby, as much as I'd love to see them die, the others would fight you too. And you'd be the one dead, not Sam, of course I would be killing them all after that. So just come here," He pulled me onto the bed. I had my head on his lap and my body on the bed and my legs hanging over the edge.**

"**Emmett?"**

"**Yea, my love?"**

"**Earlier when you said 'I love you', your voice had a kind of doubt in it."**

"**Oh, I thought it was unnoticed."**

"**Well, why?"**

"**Well…………"**

"**Well, what? Nothing you could do or say could hurt me anymore than you already have."**

"**Well, I……..kinda…….want to……."**

"**Take sometime apart. I can't believe this."**

"**Well, because, I'm going to Alaska for a while."**

"**Oh, then, why didn't you just say so?"**

"**I don't know. I just wanted to break it to you without hearting you."**

"**Oh……………So when-"**

"**Tonight. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice, and I are leaving tonight and Jazz and Ed are staying tonight and tomorrow and then will be joining us."**

"**Ok. I love you and I'll miss you."**

"**Yea." He said.**

**I turned over and closed my eyes.**

"**Me too." He said quietly and sad.**

**Then I drifted off to sleep.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**I woke up alone.**

**I went downstairs and could only find Jazz. He was watching TV and laying on the couch.**

**I walked over to him.**

"**Hey." I said.**

"**Hey." He said unenthusiastically.**

"**Where's Ed?"**

"**He left. I thought Emmett told you."**

"**He said everyone, except you and Ed were leaving tomorrow night and then you two were leaving tomorrow night."**

"**Oh. Damn." He said.**

"**What?" I wasn't understanding anything.**

**He stood up.**

"**They left. For good. I was the only one who didn't want to leave. I'd already seen you in so much pain. I wouldn't be able to handle seeing you in anymore pain."**

"**Oh." I said. My voice was breaking. I couldn't believe the one and only person I loved was gone.**

**Tear started to creep from my eyes.**

"**Kaitlin." He wrapped his arms around me. "Hey, Hey. Shhhhhhh" He tried to calm me down, but it wasn't working.**

"**You should go. They're your family." I told him. Having him here would just hurt more.**

"**Are you sure?"**

**I could tell he didn't want to leave, but I know somewhere inside him he wanted to be with his family.**

"**Yea. I'll be fine. I promise. Oh and give this to Emmett." I took off the necklace and handed it to Jasper.**

"**Sure. Ok." He said,**

**Jasper was soon gone and I walked home. I tried not to show that I was hurt. But my dad was home trying to convince Carlisle to come back. That sent me to tears. They soon hung up and I was crying and sitting on the stairs. My dad came to comfort me. I just kept crying. Then the phone rang again. This time I answered it.**

"**Hello?………**

**Hi…………..**

**I'm fine………**

**Sure………….**

**I'll be over in ten……**

**Bye….."**

"**Who was that?" Dad asked.**

"**Paul. He wants me to come down there, to make sure I was ok. They heard about-"**

"**Ok. Do you want me to drive you?"**

"**No. I'll just walk."**

**I walked over and when I got to Jake's house, Paul through his arms around me. I started to cry again. He started to carry me inside but I didn't want the others to see me like this. I was the one who always helped them hold themselves together and now I was a complete wreck. So Paul put me down and I stopped crying.**

**When we got inside I saw everyone everywhere.**

**Embry and Seth in the kitchen,**

**Jake sitting at the table in the dinning room,**

**Quil and Jared on the couch,**

**and Sam on the stairs.**

**They all looked up at me and I couldn't handle it. I need someone to hold me. Thankfully, Jake was already coming my way to hold me and I just through my arms around and started crying again. Then Paul and Jared and Embry came up and added to the circle-hug. Then Quil and Seth then added on. Then Sam. It was an awkward situation, but I was happy. I was falling apart, but them holding me was keeping me together, I started to settle down and stopped crying. They started to unload off me.**

"**Thanks" I said.**

**I sat down the couch. Paul sat next to me and so did Jared and I laid my head on Paul's lap and my feet on Jared. Jake and Seth sat on the arms of the chairs. Sam, Embry and Quil sat in front of us and held my hand and rubbed my arms. They couldn't stand to see me in pain. They turned on the TV and talked to me.**

"**I hate this. I hate seeing you in pain." Jared said, rubbing my legs. Well my pants that were over my legs.**

"**I can't believe they'd hurt you like this." Embry said rubbing my arm.**

"**Yea, well, they did. And I don't even want them here, if after everything we've gone through, they'd still hurt me like this. And I'd much rather be here. I can at least know that none of you will hurt me." I said.**

"**Yea. We'd never put you in any pain." Quil said.**

"**I'd rather die than see you in this much pain. It's killing me inside." Sam told me.**

"**Us too" Embry and Quil said.**

"**Yea." Jared said. "Us too." Paul said.**

"**Where did they go" Embry asked.**

"**Why?" I was confused.**

"**Because, I'm gonna kill them." Embry said.**

"**No. Since the stupid blood sucker will be inside our heads, so we can at least we can show one of them what they did to you." Paul said.**

"**No. Absolutely not. Even though they might deserve that, it's childish."**

**I argued.**

"**Then are we gonna do?" Quil asked.**

"**I don't know. Just not that." I told him. "And you're not gonna kill them either. They can just live with knowing they hurt me."**

"**That doesn't seem like a punishment" Jared argued.**

"**Well it would for be you all. You guys would jump in front of a bus if it made me feel better." I argued back.**

"**True." Embry said.**

"**It hurts to see you in pain" Jared said.**

"**It does?" I asked.**

"**Yea. All we ever want is for you to be happy and when you aren't it just tears us up………"Embry started.**

"**And we can't do anything to help." Jacob finished.**

"**You're wrong. This is helping. A lot." I admitted.**

"**Really?" I guessed Jacob would be surprised this was helping me.**

"**You have know idea. If I didn't have you guys, I'd be a total wreck. Nothing would be right and I'd be alone in my room right now."**

**We were all quiet after that. I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up, Sam, Paul, Quil, and Seth were gone. My head was now on Embry's lap and Jake and Jared were wolves. I got up and moved to the floor. Jared laid across my lap and Jake leaned on me. I stroked Jared's fur and he seemed to like it.**

**I fell asleep again.**

**When I woke up, I was on Paul and Jared, again. Embry, Sam, and Quil were on the floor, my hand hanging over Sam's chest, and Jake and Seth were on the arms of the chair. They were all watching 'Scream'.**

**I pulled my hand back. They all looked at me.**

"**Hey, sleepy head. How ya feeling?" Paul asked.**

"**I'm Good." I answered.**

"**That' good." Sam said.**

**I noticed Pizza boxes surrounding them. 1.…2.….3.…4..5.….6.………….16.………….20.…………45.……60.**

**Of course. Since they were werewolves they had a huge appetite. Although I knew that, I wasn't use to being around food, because of course I was always around Vampires and they didn't eat. Human food, that is.**

"**What?" Jared asked looking at my confused expression.**

"**Nothing. It's just…….I'm not use to always being around food" **_**Because I'm usually around vampires.**_

"**Why?" Seth asked.**

"**Why do you think?" Paul viciously answered, knowing I wouldn't be comfortable talking about the……..Cullen's.**

"**Oh……because of the……..and………oh." Seth said, finally figuring it out.**

"**Yea." Paul hissed back.**

"**Paul, ease up. He didn't know." At least that's what I though.**

"**Still, I know it hurts you for them to be discussed." He said running his hands through my hair.**

**I smiled at him. I knew he cared about me. But when I looked at him he wasn't looking at me, he was looking- well- glaring at Sam. Then I looked at Sam. He was glaring at Paul.**

_**Great. Werewolves fighting over me. Just what I need.**_

"**So," Paul looked at me. "You hungry?"**

"**A little, but I'm fine." I said, I was really hungry, really, but I didn't want to move. I was still so tired and I was comfortable were I was.**

"**You sure?"**

"**Yea. I'm fine."**

"**Still tired?"**

"**Yea. And I'm comfortable were I am."**

**He smiled me and turned his attention to the movie.**

**I turned at watched the movie.**

**When it ended, I was half asleep. Eyes closed, yet I could hear everything.**

"**Paul, we cant all stay tonight." Sam said.**

"**Why? I don't want her to be alone."**

"**Paul, we wont be far and Embry and Seth will be outside the house, guarding it. I need you to help me." Sam said**

"**Fine. But she's not gonna sleep on the couch." Paul said.**

"**Put her up in my room. She'll be fine in there." Jacob said.**

"**Fine." I could tell Paul didn't want to leave me, were he couldn't see me, but Sam needed him to check something out and the others too. At least Seth and Embry would be here protecting me.**

"**Why do we even need to leave, Sam?" I heard Jared ask.**

"**The other night, I though I saw a bloodsucker, and just want to make sure they aren't back." Sam said.**

"**Okay, fine. But why can't Embry or Seth go with you and I stay here."**

"**Paul, you're one of my best runners and fighters. If someone is here, and in anyway could hurt her in anyway, I need you to keep them away from her. And you'd do that. I know how much you love her and want her safe." Sam explained.**

"**Yea, Paul. Even though it will take her a while to love you back, and if you cling to her all the time then---"Jared started to say.**

"**Jared!" Sam yelled.**

"**I'll be back." Paul said. He picked me up and carried me up to Jacob's room. He laid me in Jake's bed.**

**PAUL'S POV**

**I laid her down in Jake's bed. I didn't want to let go of her, but I had to. I went down to kiss her forehead, but as I pulled back, her grabbed me and pulled me in for a kiss. On the lips.**

**Then as I pulled back, I heard the words I always wanted to hear from her and know one else.**

"**I love you."**

**KAITLIN'S POV **

"**I love you." I told him.**

**I didn't hear him give a response, he just kissed my forehead again and left.**

**I fell Asleep easier.**

**I was in a misty forest. I looked up but saw no sky. Then I saw the wolves next to me growling. I looked where they were. And then I saw them. Three pale, beautiful boys. Edward, on the left, Jasper, on the right, and Emmett, in the middle. I stepped forward to look closer, but someone, Sam, was standing in front if me. Then The vampires crouched down, ready to attack.**

**They jumped forward at the werewolves. **

**I felt something shaking me.**

**I screamed awake.**

**The shaking was Paul checking on me.**

**He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back.**

**My breathing slowed and I felt better.**

"**I can't sleep up here. Can I sleep downstairs again?"**

**Paul looked at my scared face and nodded. He picked me up. I had my arms around my neck. I was cradling in his arms. He carried me down to the couch. I heard the TV. I didn't hear anything, but Paul set me down on someone and told me he'd be back later. Then I felt someone pick up my legs and set them down on there lap. Then about ten minutes later I heard the phone ring.**

"**Hello…….**

**Yea……….**

**Ok…….Bye" Paul said.**

"**Well that was the shortest phone conversation I've ever heard." Embry said. He was the one was set down on.**

"**That was Carl. He was Katie home." Paul said.**

**Of course dad wanted me home. He wanted me in his house, making sure I was still in one piece.**

"**Can't she stay a little bit longer?" Seth asked. He was the one my legs were on.**

"**Seth, he wants her home. Like now." Paul said.**

"**But she looks so peaceful." Sam started to argue.**

"**Look. She needs to go home." Paul said. He didn't want me gone though. I knew that.**

"**Why is she down here, in the first place?" Jake asked.**

"**I went to go check on her and she was having a nightmare. She wanted to come down here. Guys, she can't be on her own. She's always use to having someone with her. When **_**they**_** were here, **_**he **_**use to keep her company when she slept. And every time she's here, she always laying on us. I really worried about her." Paul said.**

"**Then she needs to stay here" Sam said. Of course he wants me to stay. I was his second Emily. He saw so much of her in me and so much of me in her.**

"**The longer she has someone with her when she's sleeping, the worst it will get." Paul said.**

"**(Horsley) I don't wanna leave." I said.**

"**See?" Sam said. "What?" he said confused.**

**I opened my eyes.**

"**I'm not leaving."**

"**Katie, we know you don't……." Sam started.**

"**But you need to go home to your father….." Seth said.**

"**He really misses you." Embry said.**

"**He's been calling every half-hour, since about 6pm." Paul said.**

"**And what time is it now?" I asked.**

"**It's 7pm. The calls started yesterday. You've been asleep for a long time." Embry said.**

**Paul picked me up and drove me home.**

**I ran inside and walked inside. Paul drove off.**

**I saw dad sleeping on the couch.**

**I went up to my room.**

**I laid down on my bed. I remembered everything that had happened. The night I was told about Vampires and Werewolves. Emmett's first night in here. My nights with James. Our goodbyes. Getting back together with Emmett. All these memories involved me learning something. A secret, Love, My strength, How stupid I could be. I just want things to be back to how they were.**

**I heard a sound outside. I walked over to my window, opened it an looked out. I saw a note. I walked out onto the edge of the roof, and got to it. I walked back inside.**

**We are sorry we hurt you.**

**We want you with us all the time.**

**If you want us to stay then tell us.**

**We Love You.**

**Alice, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme.**

**Of course I wanted them back. I needed them with me. I just couldn't have them come back. Not now.**

**I got out some paper and a pen and started writing.**

**I want you back.**

**I just can't have you back.**

**Not Now, at least.**

**I love you and miss you guys.**

**Katie.**

**I put it out were I found there note.**

**I sat down on my bed a hugged my knees tight to my chest.**

**About an hour late I checked on the note.**

**Mine was gone, but a new one had been placed.**

**I guessed the Cullen's were back, they just wanted my "ok" to come back in my life.**

**Katie,**

**Why? We want to come back, but we want to know if you can handle us coming back. We don't want to hurt you, again. We love you and only want what's best.**

**Emmett.**

**Reading his name brought me to tears. I felt my oxygen was being cut off from my lungs. I felt my body shaking. After a while I felt arms wrap around me.**

**I looked up. It was Sam. I pressed my head to his chest and started crying again.**

**Sam rubbed my back.**

"**Hey, Hey" He whispered in my ear. "You wanna come back? We all want you back."**

**I shook my head. I got up and walked to the door.**

"**Dad?" I yelled.**

"**Yea?" I heard him reply.**

"**I'm going over to Jake's. Ok?"**

"**Alright. I love you."**

"**Love you."**

**I closed the door. Sam was instantly by my side. He picked me up and cradled me to his chest. I held on tight. He ran to the house. He handed me off to someone else.**

"**Get her inside, and keep her out of sight. Close the curtains and keep close to her. Got it?" Sam explained.**

"**Ok. But why do we-" It was Embry holding me.**

"**I was sneaking around yesterday and I saw **_**them**_**. **_**They're**_** back. I don't want them getting a hold Kaitlin. She needs to stay here." Sam said.**

**Who? The Cullen's. That was old news to me but it still hurt to hear there name. And the guys didn't want to lose me, again.**

"**Sam, we can trust that she wont go back to them." Embry argued.**

"**I don't want to take any chances. We lost her once, and it almost killed Paul, I don't want to lose her again. Paul would probley destroy himself and I don't want to be depressed again. I've already lost Emily. I don't want to lose Kaitlin." Sam argued back.**

**Why did the think I was gonna leave them? I would never do that. I loved them, so much. And I wasn't gonna hurt Paul again. And Sam, he's already gone through so much.**

**Then I heard footsteps approach. Heaven only know who it was.**

"_**You**_**. Why have you come here? You've crossed the border." Sam said to our guest.**

"**I just came to get Kaitlin and then I'll leave." It was a voice I'd heard so many times. It was Emmett. No wait. Jasper. No. Carlisle? Edward?**

"**I'm sorry, your family has already hurt her enough, already. NOW LEAVE!" Sam argued.**

"**What if she wants to come back with us?" I heard a second voice.**

**Now I was confused. Was the whole family here?**

"**Look, Katie is staying here and that's that."**

**Embry said.**

**I had to get inside. I was just laying there in Embry's arms.**

"**[Tired] I wanna go inside."**

"**Ok."**

**Embry set me down and I walked inside.**

"**See, she's fine. She's ok with being here." Embry said.**

**I peeked from the window and saw them. I was so happy to see there beautiful faces. But hurt and angry they left me. Suddenly anger built up inside me. I had to confront them. No matter what.**

**I walked outside.**

**I saw Emmett, Carlisle and Edward. Thank Heavens Jasper wasn't here. He would make me feel all happy.**

"**Kaitlin." Sam said.**

"**What? I have a few things to say." I said.**

**They all looked at me.**

"**Do you know how hurt I was when you all left. It might have been a little better if Emmett hadn't lied and Jasper was the one to tell me that.**

**I can't believe you'd leave. Why?!? Why would you do that?!? And I swear, if you say it was for my protection, I'll kill you. I'm probley in more danger without you here then I am with you all."**

**I turned and headed for the door.**

**I walked in. A few minutes later Sam and Embry came in. I was sitting on the couch with the TV. Sam went upstairs with Embry. A few minutes later Sam, followed by Embry, Quil, Jake, Paul, Jared, and Seth. All, but Paul left. He came and sat by me. I laid down on his lap.**

"**How ya feeling?" he asked me.**

"**Better. I've finally got said, that needed to be said." I did feel a whole lot better. Finally the Cullen's new there damage. And I had people to care for me for the rest of my life.**

**That night I wanted to go home and just be alone. The guys took me home and stayed at Jake's place all night. And dad wasn't home. It was ok with me cause I could perfectly………**

_**Knock, knock, knock**_

_**NO!**_

**I walked over to the door.**

"**Guys-" I opened it. Oh my god. Gerald.**

"**Hey." I said.**

"**Hey."**

"**Um…..What's up?"**

"**Nothing really. I was just walking around and heard that you lived…here and just thought I'd stop by."**

"**Oh. Ok."**

"**So, I heard that you, um…..broke up with- Emmett."**

"**Yea."**

"**So, um….well….."**

"**No!"**

"**What?"**

"**I'm not going out with you."**

"**Why?"**

"**One starters, the only other time I've every been around you, was that one day at lunch and that was just to avoid Emmett and my friends. If I new it was gonna make more people like me then, I would of just have eaten in the bathroom or something."**

"**Am I that horrible?"**

"**Gerald….no your not, it's just, I'm going through a lot right now, and the only people that can help me are the people I can't even look in the face without seeing…the past and every heart breaking moment I've been through"**

**I was holding back tears, that I knew would betray me and start leaking out sooner or later. I turned around and walked into the kitchen. I heard Gerald follow me and I stopped, not looking at him.**

**His moved his head next to mine. He whispered into my ear.**

"**Well if I can't help with your situation, I can help you"**

**His hands wrapped around my waist. I turned my head a little. Then I turned fully around in his arms.**

**I smiled at him and hugged him. He hugged me back. I looked at him. His face leaned closer to mine. I didn't want this to happen, but it was the first normal kiss I was gonna have with a normal boy.**

**Just about as our lips touched…………the phone just had to ring.**

"**God….so close." I heard Gerald say. He let go of me. I went over to the phone.**

"**Hello?**

**What?!?" Emmett of course.**

"**God, just leave me alone……….**

**I'm busy………**

**I swear……**

**Just(tears started coming out)**

**Never call again!"**

**I hung up the phone. I didn't go back over to Gerald. Instead he came over to me.**

**He held me in his arms.**

**I cried on his shoulder. He rubbed my back.**

**I looked up at him.**

**This time I got closer to his lips. I never noticed how amazingly beautiful he was.**

**We got closer, and closer and then…….**

**We kissed. It was a soft kiss. After a few seconds we pulled apart. We looked into each others eyes and then kissed again. A hot, edgy kiss. His arms against my back, pushing my body closer to him and pushed me against a wall. He pinned my arms against the wall, but I tried to keep the around his waist.**

**His hands moved from my neck, down my arms and around my waist. And went up my shirt and rubbed my back. Then he went back to my waist.**

**I could feel that his tongue was begging for entrance and I let it. His tongue explored my mouth and my tongue did the same.**

**We heard a knock on the door.**

"**Go away" I heard Gerald muttered as him lips pressed against mine.**

**The knocking wouldn't stop.**

**We stopped kissing and went to the door.**

**I opened it. It was Tyler.**

"**Hey." He said.**

"**Hi. Not to sound rude or anything, but why are you here? I was sorta in the middle of something."**

"**Oh, well, I'll make it quick then. I think I love you."**

"**Oh………um…….I'm kinda with someone."**

"**Who?"**

"**Someone you'll never meet, because if you ever meet him and I tell you who he is then, you'll kill him and if you kill him, I'll kill you. So leave me and my boyfriend alone so we can finish our……..conversation."**

"**Fine. I'm leaving." Tyler said turning around leaving.**

"**I should go." Gerald said.**

"**Do you have to?" I asked.**

"**Did you really mean what you said?"**

"**What, about the whole boyfriend thing? Sorta. I guess. Yea."**

"**Ok. Cool. I really do need to leave though. Sitting with us tomorrow?"**

"**Yea. I'll see you there."**

**He kissed my forehead and left.**

**I went up stairs and laid down on my bed. I was so happy. I fell asleep.**

**I woke up around midnight.**

**I looked out my window and saw I had a note.**

**I went outside and got it.**

**Kaitlin- if you're reading this then meet me at the pavilion at the park.**

**I locked my door and turned on the TV. I snuck out my window. I walked over to the pavilion. I couldn't see a thing.**

_**Great. Why does everything horrible happen to me.**_

**I heard a light laugh. I got scared. I started to back up. I started running home, but who ever it was that was there, caught me and tackled me to the ground.**

"**Get….Off…Me" I said struggling**

"**NO." I heard a familiar yet unfamiliar.**

"**Who….who are you?"**

"**Who do you think" He said with an edge.**

**Then I new who it was. He'd kept his promise. Something I didn't want now. He slowly pressed his face to mine.**

"**James, no."**

"**Why?"**

"**I'm seeing someone. A lot has changed and I've learned more.""So you know what I did?"**

"**Yea."**

"**I never meant to hurt any of them. I just, wanted you. Your seeing someone?"**

"**Yea"**

"**Not any stupid werewolf?""No, or any stupid vampire, either. He's human."**

"**Oh."**

"**And if you find out who he is, and you hurt him, I'll leave and you'll never find me, and even if you do, you'll never get to me."**

**There was a silence for about ten seconds.**

"**Can you get off me, please?" I asked him.**

"**Oh yea." James got up off me and then helped me up. "I'm sorry…for tackling you."**

"**It's ok." I was hurting.**

"**You should probley get home. If your dad comes and checks on you…"**

"**Yea. I should go. Can you give me a ride?"**

"**I guess."**

**James lifted me onto his back and ran me home and helped me into my bedroom and said goodnight.**

**I hoped into bed. I was extremely tired and confused.**

**I woke up early. I walked over to my light and turned on the light. I looked at my window and saw a note. I walked over and read it.**

**Your eyes shine like the light from the sun**

**Your smile out shines the sun**

**Your beauty outshines the full moon**

**the stars represents my love for you**

**See you at school**

**Gerald**

_**Awe.**_

**That was so sweet. The first time anyone ever wrote me a poem.**

**I went to shower. After I was done, I walked into my bedroom and got dressed. I put on a white blouse, black tie, black baggy jeans, and a black jacket. I went into the bathroom and put on a light amount of dark blue eyeliner and put sparkles on.**

**I ran down stairs and eat a pop tart and my dad drove me to school. It was so lame. I'd always get a ride to school. But from the Cullen's, and right now I wasn't talking to then right now and was fine with that.**

**First Period-Second Period-Third Period- THANK GOD: LUNCH.**

**When I walked out of the classroom, Gerald was waiting for me. We walked to the lunch room. We went through the line. We put all our food on one tray. Curly fries, A chicken wrap for me, a slice of pizza for him, lemonade. We walked over to the table.**

**Ian and Rachel greeted us and Joey just glared at Gerald.**

"**Dude, why? You know I love her." Joey whined.**

"**You barely know her." Gerald argued.**

"**So, doesn't give you the right to gloat about being her boyfriend."**

"**So did you read the poem?" Rachel said, ignoring Gerald and Joey.**

"**Yea." I said. I saw Gerald give her a look.**

"**And…….." Ian said.**

"**I like it." I said.**

"**But, it was so cheesy" Joey said, joining our conversation.**

"**Not really. It was sweet and I liked it." I guess Joey was still on the whole I-am-dating-Gerald thing.**

"**I told she would like it." Gerald said. He sounded so childish, It was silly.**

"**It was so cheesy." Joey said.**

"**Well if you think you could do better………." I said, as I ate some Curly Fries and a sip of my lemonade.**

"**Never mind" Joey gave up. He knew he couldn't write a better poem then Gerald.**

**Rachel and I started laughing. **

**After a while the bell rang. Gym went by fast. We played dodge ball. I was really good. Rachel was in that class with me. We did really well.**

**Then I went into English. I had forgotten the seniors had to teach a class today. I'd also forgotten Emmett had chosen my English class. He chose when we were dating. This class seemed to go on forever.**

**When the bell rang, I ran. I didn't want to talk with Emmett.**

**Finally. My last class. Math. I loved this class. I'm really good with Math, it's my last class, and my boyfriend was in this class.**

**I sat down and Gerald sat next me. We got our assignments back. We'd gotten an A+. We had a sub and she just let us sit and talk. Gerald and I talked nonstop about were we should go out tonight. I was so happy it was Friday. We talked about dinner or coffee and then we decided, a movie. Not a chick flick. A horror flick. We'd go rent a movie and then buy loads of popcorn and candy. When school was over, Gerald walked me to the front so my dad could pick me up. But I needed to tell him I was staying with Gerald.**

**After about 30 seconds Emmett and Jasper walked by and got in their car. Emmett opened the window. He looked straight at me.**

"**Need a ride?" He asked Me.**

"**No. I'm getting a ride. And besides I'm not going anywhere with any of you." I had a wickedness in my voice.**

"**I guess forgiveness is out of the question?" Emmett said**

"**You got it. Now leave me alone. And my boyfriend." I commanded.**

**Then they left. I started feeling guilty about not forgiving them.**

**Gerald shook me when my dad came driving by. I walked over to the car. I threw my backpack in. "Dad, I'm hanging with Gerald tonight. Okay?"**

"**I suppose. Keep it G rated."**

"**Dad, We're not in kindergarten."**

"**Ok, PG. When you're 65, you can kick it up to PG-13."**

"**Dad!"**

"**Okay. PG. And that's it."**

"**Fine."**

**Gerald walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.**

"**Don't worry sir. I'll have her home around 10 am tomorrow. Un-exposed."**

**We both laughed.**

"**Funny, have fun you two." Dad said and left.**

**He left.**

**Gerald and I walked to the movie store. Tyler worked there. I knew he would score me some free stuff. He always did. He 'secretly' loved me. He though doing this would make me like him more. I felt bad using him like this, but I needed my money for school, and shopping and gifts.**

**We walked in and I saw Tyler. I walked over to him, while Gerald went to get the DVD's and snacks.**

"**Hey Tyler." I greeted him.**

"**Talking to me. What's the occasion? Need free stuff?" He said. Something was bothering him.**

"**What's wrong with you?" I asked.**

"**You know what." His eyes glanced over to Gerald for a minute.**

"**I know like me, but me dating other guys had never bothered you before."**

"**Yea, people in our social status or higher. Not lower though. And especially a, goth kid."**

"**Tyler. Look. Here" I threw two twenties down.**

"**What's this for?" He asked.**

"**Look. I'm gonna get the dvd's and candy and Gerald and I are leaving."**

"**You don't have to pay." Tyler said.**

"**Really?" I was really surprised.**

"**If you have dinner with me tomorrow night." Tyler spat out.**

"**Fuck you Tyler." I said and walked over to Gerald.**

"**You'd like that, wouldn't you." Tyler muttered under his breath.**

**I turned around and gave him a look.**

"**I heard that." I said and walked over to Gerald.**

**((((((THAT NIGHT)))))))**

**I had hated what went down between me and Tyler, but just saying what he did just really made me start hating him and I guess he liked it.**

**I also was having mixed feelings about the Cullen's. I still hated them but felt guilty about hated them.**

**Gerald shook me when the movie started. We were watching Final Destination 3.**

**He his arm around me. We started talking about school and how happy we were that it was Friday. Every Monday we'd plan to hangout Friday at his house. Of course I had to ask permission.**

**Then, just like it should, I asked about the Cullen's.**

"**So, how mad or sad would you be if I didn't sit with you at lunch everyday?"**

"**I would be mad. Why?"**

"**Well, I was….um thinking about…….um……."**

"**Forgiving the Cullen's?"**

"**Yea. Hating seven people is hard to do. And when you go to school with five of them, it gets really hard. So I was thinking I would sit with you two days and sit with them two days."**

"**What about that extra last day?"**

"**I'll skip…….no……….I'll sit with you three days. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays I'll sit with you and Tuesdays and Thursdays I'll sit with the Cullen's."**

"**Ok."**

**We started kissing. Somehow we made our way onto the couch without our lips separating. I was on the bottom. He was holding himself up with his arms but could still feel his wait. I didn't care. I was happy with kissing him.**

**His hands was at my waist and started moving up my shirt.**

**I pushed his hand away. I separated my lips from his.**

"**Ok, that's enough." I gave him a look.**

**I lifted himself off me.**

**I saw something move outside the window.**

**I got up and went out there and told Gerald I'd be right back.**

**Once I closed the door I felt lips against mine. I pushed him off me.**

**I looked at him. Not Tyler. Ryan. Why?**

"**Ryan." I said with hardly any breath.**

**He didn't say anything. He just laughed breathlessly. Then tried to kiss me again. I moved my face away from him.**

"**Ryan, you need to leave. And never, never do that again." I walked back in.**

"**Who was it?" Gerald asked.**

**I sat back down next to him, ignoring his question.**

"**Katie?"**

"**No one. It was no one."**

**I felt like I was gonna start crying. So, I started kissing him again, and this time I didn't care how far he went.**

**Gerald, I guess, though I was testing him, so he wasn't touching anything but my neck. So I thought I'd help him. I got a good grip of his shirt and pulled him on top of me. Good thing we were on the floor. He still was being a little cautious. So I stopped kissing him for a minute and stood up. Like I wanted, He followed me.**

**I pulled him close to me and started kissing him.**

**And this time he didn't hold back.**

**His hands were inside my shirt trying to unhook my bra.**

**Then there was a know at the door.**

**We both sighed.**

**I went over to the door and saw Edward. He looked at me with a harsh look. We knew what I wanted and didn't want me to do it. I knew I could have a conversation with him, but I didn't.**

_**I'll do what I want. I love Gerald and he loves me. So leave us alone!!!**_** I though.**

**I slammed the door.**

**I was really tired. Gerald didn't try to finish. I guess he though he was skating on thin ice and wanted to be safe.**

**We sat back down on the floor and watched Final Destination 3.**

**After a while, I fell asleep.**

**When I woke up, I was in my bedroom. I looked at my alarm clock. 2 pm. Great. I slept in and Gerald took me home. I took a deep breath. Clean fresh air. I looked out my window. A note. I wondered who from.**

**I went outside to get it.**

**Marry Me?**

**What?**

**I got really pissed, but I knew who sent it.**

**I called the Cullen house.**

"**Hello?" A soft lovely voice answered.**

"**Hi, can I please speak with Japer?"**

"**Of course." The voice sounded like, Esme.**

"**Hello?" A deep, pissed off voice said.**

"**Did you send it?"**

"**What?"**

"**Did you send the letter?"**

"**Oh that. No, I didn't. One down and two to go"**

"**Jazz" I needed to know.**

"**Kit Kat, I promised I would tell."**

"**Kit Kat. It was………..he really had nerve to be doing that."**

"**Yep. So I guess you'll be over here in a few minutes."**

"**You bet. See ya in a few."**

**I didn't expect this but, Jasper was there. Waiting to give me a ride. He looked at me.**

"**Hey."**

"**Why, Jazz?"**

"**Because, It would take forever for you to walk. So I thought I could give you a ride."**

**I blew my lips off my teeth.**

"**Fine."**

**I jumped up onto his back.**

"**Jazz, before we go, can we stop at Gerald's house first? I need to tell him something."**

"**I guess."**

**I gave Jasper directions to Gerald's house and he ran me over there.**

**I knocked on the door and Gerald's mom let me in. All I needed was a minute.**

**Gerald walked up to me and gave me a hug.**

"**Hey, baby." He wasn't expecting me back. I could tell.**

"**Hey. We need to talk for a minute, then I need to leave."**

"**Sure."**

**We walked upstairs to his room. He had clothes thrown all over his room.**

"**So what's up?"**

"**Um……I got a letter and it really got me thinking, about……..relationships."**

"**Oh. Well, what'd it say?"**

"**Here." I handed him the note. His eyebrows went up and his eye widen. Who know two words could do that to a person.**

"**I didn't send this. I wish I did, but I didn't"**

"**I know, Gerald. I know who did. And I'm going to talk to him right now. Just, I need to figure things out and I might ignoring a lot of people and doing some things I'll regret and I just wanted you to know, that I love you and you didn't have anything wrong."**

"**Are you dumping me?" He asked. I saw his eyes start to water.**

"**I don't know. I…….. guess………for at least……. for now." I started to feel tears in my eyes.**

**Gerald wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his waist. I started crying. I pulled out of it, remembering Jasper.**

"**I need to go." I said.**

"**Don't………"**

"**I'll try…….to come back. Depends on what happens."**

"**Ok."**

**I left. I got onto Jasper's back.**

**He ran us over to his house. Jazz walked in. I was at his side. I'd been here before, but for some reason, I felt like a child just starting kindergarten. Shy and afraid.**

**I saw Carlisle in the kitchen with Esme. They were talking. I looked at Jasper.**

"**I'm gonna head up stairs, before I'm attacked with hugs."**

**Jasper lightly laughed.**

**Alice ran up to me and knocked me to the floor hugging me.**

"**Too late" she claimed.**

"**Shhhh. I just wanna get up stairs and talk with someone and then get out, before anyone else knows I'm here."**

**Alice got off me and I made my way up stairs. I took a deep breath. I knocked on **_**his**_** door.**

"**Um…….go away, please." I heard him say.**

**I knocked again.**

"**Come in." He said annoyed.**

**I opened the door.**

"**Kaitlin." I heard him say.**

"**Hi. Why did you send the letter? Hmm. Why Emmett?"**

"**Because, I thought it might,………"**

"**Bring me back? Start liking you again? Last night, I was talking with Gerald and I told him I was gonna start sitting with you guy again. I felt so guilty. I couldn't keep doing it anymore."**

"**Oh. I didn't know that."**

"**Well if you would of waited till Monday."**

"**I couldn't. I wanted to have you back in my arms again. It was driving me insane. I need you in my life."**

**I didn't know what to say.**

"**I need to go." I said. I wanted to go back to Gerald.**

"**No. Please don't. Don't leave."**

**Emmett took my hand and gently pulled me close to him.**

**I shivered. I hadn't been touched with ice cold skin in such a long time.**

**Emmett's got closer to mine. I knew what was gonna happen, whether I wanted it to or tried to stop it.**

**Emmett's ice cold lips touched mine. It felt like the world stopped. A kiss I hadn't had with anyone, in such a long time. A kiss I had craved for so long. Finally, I got it.**

**What was wrong with me? Why wasn't I stopping this? Not only because he was 14 times stronger than me, but something about made me like it.**

**So I kissed him back. But then it felt wrong. Emmett must have scented it, so he stopped.**

"**I really need to go." I needed to get out before anything else happened.**

"**So where does this leave us?" He asked.**

"**I don't know. I'm just gonna keep my distance from all guys for now."**

**I walked out of his room, downstairs, and out of the house. A few hours later, I made my way into in my house.**

**A few minutes later, the phone rang.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey. You coming over?"**

**It was Gerald.**

"**Um…….No, I can't."**

"**Oh. So I guess,"**

"**If I choose him, then your wrong."**

"**I just, I want you here."**

"**I know. I want so many things. You, him. It's just, I still have a few things to sort out."**

"**Ok, well, I guess I should go."**

"**Ok, Bye."**

"**Bye"**

**I hung up the phone. Tomorrow is Monday. What was I gonna do?**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I woke up with a note on my desk. I opened it. 'Katie, I love you. I always have. I've wanted to let you know, but you were with Emmett. Come down to the house. We all miss you. Especially me. Love Paul'**

**Tears started to run down my face. I wrote a note. 'Dear dad, I'm at Jake's. I will be there for a while. I love you. Don't worry about me. I just want to be with them for a while. I have my cell phone and the charger. Love Katie'**

**I walked downstairs. I put the note on the kitchen table, grabbed a blanket, my jacket, and then left. It took me a few minutes to get there. I walked inside.**

**They were all asleep on the floor. I gently walked on the sleeping bags, to get to the couch. It only took the guys a few minutes to wake up. They were all crowded up in my face. I opened my eyes.**

"**What are you doing?" I asked them.**

"**Nothing" Seth answered.**

**I gave him a little peck on the lips.**

"**What the- so when I try to kiss you-" Embry started.**

**I interrupted him, by kissing him, too.**

**They all laughed.**

**I had ended up kissing everyone except Sam. He seemed to keep himself distance from my lips. It was weird. Paul had made-out with me for a long time. I finally pushed him off.**

**We all laughed.**

"**Ok, guys. I need to go. I'll be back tonight. I'm not going home, so don't look for me there." I told them.**

**They all walked be to the border. When we got there, I saw my first ex-boyfriend, River. He walked over to us.**

"**Hey." I greeted him.**

"**Hey" He said back.**

**Paul instantly grabbed my hand. "Who's this?" He asked.**

"**Guys, this is River. We use to date, but after my mom died, and moved here, we broke up. River, these are my friends, Sam, Jared, Seth, Embry, Quil, Jacob and Paul." I bit my lip.**

"**So, you free tonight?" He asked.**

"**Can't wait for me to be you girl friend, again?" I teased. Paul squeezed my hand. "Yea, pretty much." He said.**

"**Actually, I have plans with these guys for a while." I told him.**

"**Oh." He said disappointed.**

"**Yea." I looked around. "Guys, where's Sam?" I asked, worried.**

"**He left." Seth said.**

"**Did he go to Emily's?" I asked.**

"**No." Jared answered.**

"**Grave?" I asked.**

"**Come on. Let's go get him." Jared said.**

"**Who's Emily?" River asked.**

"**She use to be Sam's fiancé. She died, a few weeks ago. He keeps running off to her grave." I told him.**

**Jared, tugged on my shirt. We ran off into the woods. He picked me up. I knew Sam was fine. That's why the others didn't mind me leaving. What they didn't know was why JARED was the one who told ME what was going on. He wanted me. And somewhere inside me, was begging for him to kiss me.**

**After a while we stopped. He looked into my eyes, and pushed his lips to mine very hard. My arms wrapped around his neck and my legs wrapped around his waist.**

**He kissed me. He wasn't being careful. Everyone else was. That's what had pissed me off in the past. Jared on the other hand wasn't. He kept slamming my back into trees. But I didn't care how much it hurt. The kiss was passionate.**

**Somehow he got us home, without breaking the kiss. He walked upstairs and into Jake's bedroom.**

**(I think you know where this is going)**

**He pulled my shirt off and we fell on the bed. We kept kissing. I wanted to breath, but I didn't want to let go of his lips.**

**I undid his belt and his pants came off. Then I pulled off his shirt.**

**Jared started kissing my neck. Then biting.**

**It felt so good, and yet it hurt a little. I had my hand on his head. **

**((THE NEXT MORNING!!))**

**Jared and I were sleeping in the bed.**

**The others were downstairs. There was a knock on the door.**

"**Jared we need to talk." Sam said. We had gotten dressed before going to sleep.**

"**We can talk right here." He said.**

**Sam sat down on the bed.**

"**Why? Why'd you have sex with her, Jared? She's been through enough." Sam said. He was just jealous.**

"**I got up and walked out." I started running. For my life. Just running and I wasn't going back. This time, I wouldn't let the guilt get to me. Ever.**


End file.
